Darkness
by Bonnie Sveen Fan
Summary: Ricky's trying to get her life back on track by focusing on baby Casey and her photography, but when Brax is released from prison, will she be tempted to return to Brax or stay with Kyle?
1. Chapter 1

Darkness

Ricky hadn't been on a night out since the birth of her son and she wanted to let her hair down. So, ringing Denny and Phoebe, the two girls decided to meet the older girl in a new club that had recently opened.

Leaving her, baby, Casey with his uncle Kyle, Ricky opted for a short black dress heels and gave her hair that "I've just got out of bed " look. She did her make up, and slipped on her heels before picking up her clutch bag and checking her make up. She would do. She left the bedroom.

Telling Kyle to call her, if he had any problems, she left the flat and drove in to town.

She walked in to the club where she spotted Denny at the bar, she was ordering shots. One turned in to two, two turned in to three. Three turned in to four.

Denny checked her watch, it was 3: 00 in the morning, Ricky knew she should get back to Casey but she was having a good time being out with her friends.

Struggling to walk straight in her heels, after the one too many drinks, she hoped the early morning air would sober her up.

A man was walking near Ricky, saw her stumble and then fall. He grinned and then rushed over to help the damsel in distress.

"Here let me " He offered her his hand, his grip was firm.

"Thanks" She knew she shouldn't be talking to strangers, but he seemed kind.

She tried to remember where she'd left her car, but she couldn't.

"it's this way" the man told her.

"No" Ricky shook her head.

"it is, love" He said, he was beginning to grip her quite hard.

She tried to shrug him off.

He lifted her up, as she struggled.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, suddenly sobering up, in the hope that the man would let her go, but he flung her to the ground and closed in on her, the last thing she heard was him unbuckling his jeans and getting on top of her. ...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please don't read if you think you'll get upset. This was one of my stories that wasn't planned. Shouldn't be starting any new stories, as I have loads on the go, already, but I had this idea and wanted to write it, but I don't think it's going to be as long as my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**FrankElza: Thank you for reviewing the first chapter of "Darkness " Your support on all my Brax and Ricky stories means a lot. So thank you and I hope you enjoy this story. Thank you for the review.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: I agree, this has been very different from what I usually write, I'm glad you found the first chapter interesting, I hope you like the rest of the story. Thank you for the review.**

 **I don't have an update day for this as I have so many Brax and Ricky stories, so I'll just update this whenever I can. I had almost forgot about this update.**

* * *

Darkness

Chapter 2

Kyle was on his way to work, leaving Casey with an excited Marylin, who couldn't wait to get her hands on the Braxton Baby, who was growing up to be like his namesake each and every day.

Marylin knocked on the door to the flat and Kyle walked towards the door with Casey in his arms.

"Oh, here's baby Casey" She smiled, taking Casey from his uncles arms.

Kyle lifted the changing bag from his shoulder and handed it to Marylin, as he collected his wallet, the keys to the ute and then left the flat. He unlocked the car and got in, swinging the door shut and putting the keys in the ignition. The engine roared in to life and he continued to drive to Angelo's.

* * *

Kyle was frustrated at the fact that the fridge was empty and he slammed it shut in frustration.

"Hey!" Heath said as he entered the restaraunt, heading to behind the bar and serving a few customers.

Kyle grabbed his coat, and left the restaraunt, leaving Heath in charge. He decided not to take the car and stretch his legs instead. He headed out of the Bay and decided to head in to the shop to stock up on bread, butter, bacon and milk. He paid and left the shop, swinging the bag as he headed back towards the car.

* * *

Ricky lay on the cold, hard ground, unnoticed by the people that were heading to work, or going for a morning stroll.

Kyle noticed the gate to the alleyway was open.

Kyle walked across the road and was curious to see how and why the gate had been left open. He seen a woman, her face was buried in her hands. "Oh, sorry" He told her.

But the only sound that come from the woman was a sob.

"Ricky?" He questioned, he'd recognise that blonde hair and them blue eyes anywhere.

"Yeah" She whispered as she looked up, tears were still streaming down her cheeks, every time she closed her eyes, she seen the attack. Him closing in on her. Undoing his belt. Getting on top of her. She shook.

He was shocked to see the mum - of - one in a state, and he realised, naked.

Pulling off his jacket, he draped it around her, a sudden thought coming to him as he spotted her clothes.

"Were you..." His words paled in to the air as Ricky faced him, her eyes wide with terror.

"Don't!" She snapped at him, the memory still all too fresh in her mind.

"Shh" He comforted as he pressed a kiss to her head. She found herself clinging to him. He led her back to the car and noticed that her hands were shaking as she tried to put her seatbelt on. "Its ok, Ricky" Kyle told her as he headed to the boot and placed the plastic bag which now contained her clothes in.

* * *

Ricky was sat on the sofa. Kyle was making her a drink. She didn't remember getting home, but she was now, and that's all that mattered.

"Have you reported it?" He asked, looking serious as he walked in to the living room.

"No" She told him, before looking at him properly. Where's Casey?" Right now, all she wanted to do was, give her son a cuddle.

"Marilyn's got him" Kyle informed her, sitting down next to her.

She nodded, all her energy was slowly being drained from her.

Marylin had taken Casey to the beach, the boy was fast asleep in his pram after she had pushed him around for a bit.

She lay on the sofa, wanting to forget. She debated pouring herself a large glass of wine but she realised she couldn't as she needed to be there for Casey.

"Ricky?"

"What?"

"Casey's crying "

"Oh" She hadn't even realised that Marylin had brought him back. She got up and leaned forward as she took Casey in her arms as she bounced him in her arms; he reminded her so much of his father, who was in prison for the "murder" of Dean Sanderson and in the moment, she burst in to loud sobs, startling Casey.

Kyle took Casey from his mums arms as Heath watched the two of them from the door of the flat. He walked in and sat down beside her, and he rubbed his hand, on her back in soothing circles. She buried her head in to Heath's chest as his hand continued to stroke her hair.

"What happened?" He asked, still stroking her hair in an attempt to soothe her.

"Nothing" She mumbled, her voice muffled by his shirt.

Heath looked at Kyle to see if he could shed any light on why the woman was clinging to him.

Kyle licked his lips as they were dry and closed his eyes.

"Kyle?" His brother asked, realising he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Ricky was.." He stuttered, the words were stuck in his throat.

"Tell me"

"Ricky was" Kyle tried to start again.

"What?" Heath was starting to lose patience with his brother.

Eyes smudged with mascara, dried tear stains on her cheeks, Ricky lifted her head from Heath's chest.

"I was.. " She felt like she was going to be sick as Heath stared at her in a mixture of confusion and concern.

"Rick"

"Just tell him" Kyle said, in a whisper, as he decided to give the two of them some space. He headed in to his bedroom and picked up his guitar as he started strumming it with his fingers.

The words slipped from her mouth as a picture of Brax caught her eye and she sat staring at the man she had a kid to, and she found the strength to murmur:

"I was raped, Heath"

He stared at her...

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wasn't planning on including Heath but he just fitted in as I was writing. I don't know if Bianca will make an appearance.**

 **Next chapter: Kyle and Heath try to persuade Ricky to go to the hospital to be checked over.**

 **I know I'm torturing her in my stories, but I** **have another one coming up, which will all be in her POV. I hope to have the first chapter up by tonight. I should have another update to this by the weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FrankElza: Thank you. I'm glad that you loved how it was Kyle that comforted Ricky. I'm not too sure what Heath will do, at the moment, but I hope it's true to his character what he does end up doing. I don't think she'll cope well either. Thank you for the review.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I'm not sure how Ricky will deal the fact that the unthinkable has happened to her, but what I do know is, she won't be alone as she tries to deal with it. Thank you for saying it was a good idea to include Heath as well. I quite like writing scenes between her and him. Thank you for the review.**

 **I don't think that this chapter is graphic, but if you don't like reading, then feel free to skip it.**

 **I already had this written, so I thought I would upload it while I try to work out where it is I want to go with the rest of my stories.**

* * *

Darkness.

Chapter 3. 

Ricky burst in to tears.

Heath was horrified that someone could do that to her. "Who was it?"

"I don't know " Ricky said, more tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'll kill him" Heath threatened, nobody threatened the Braxton family, and Ricky was family.

Ricky shook her head. "No, Heath, leave it" She swallowed, reaching for the glass of water and taking a sip. "Please" she added, as she put it down on the coffee table.

Heath sighed, as he kissed the top of her head. "It'll be ok"

She thought she would scream if anybody else said that to her, as lately, it seemed that's all she'd heard.

* * *

Kyle and Heath were talking in the kitchen, of the shared house, Ricky had gone for a lie down, but she knew it would be impossible for her to sleep, as either Casey was due a feed or she'd lie awake, going over everything again, torturing herself.

"What would Brax say, if he was here" Heath said as he cleaned the dishes in the sink, it was usually Ricky that kept the boys in check with their cleaning and washing, but they both knew that she didn't need the stress.

"But he's not " Ricky yawned, covering her mouth as she walked in to the house

Heath turned to her. "I thought you were sleeping"

"No" She answered him as she flicked on the kettle. Once, she had the mug in her hands, she simply walked to the couch and sat down, putting the mug to her lips.

* * *

Nate was at the nurses station with Hannah when he noticed that Heath was walking in, one arm around Ricky, who looked like she'd rather be anywhere else other than in the towns hospital.

"Nate?" Kyle whispered. "Can I have a word?"

"Sure" The doctor frowned as he stood, wondering what Kyle wanted, they went in to his office.

Kyle felt awarkward even know the doc was a family friend.

"Kyle what is it?" Nate asked, as his pager went off. He looked at it. "I have other patients"

"Ricky was raped, doc " Kyle told him, the words making him feel sick to his stomach.

Nate's face fell. Ricky didn't deserve that. He picked up the phone and rang the police, but Kyle stepped forward and cut the call, shaking his head. "She doesn't want the police"

Nate nodded as he unlocked the door and Kyle walked out, running a hand over his head.

* * *

She was taken in to a room where two specialists were waiting for her, dressed in scrubs. The team explained that while it may be be uncomfortable for her to open up over what had happened, it had to be done to hopefully bring her attacker to justice.

She was given a gown to change in to while one of the women held a paper screen up to protect her while she took off her clothes, which were then put in to a clear plastic bag which then had written on in marker "Evidence "

Ricky explained she'd been out drinking, was on her way home when this man attacked her.

The team took swabs from her mouth, blood, urine samples and took a lock of her hair.

"Have you had sex recently?" The woman asked.

No. She thought. Not since Brax. "No" She shook her head as the examination took pictures of the bruises she had on her arms, where he'd pinned her down.

Heath and Kyle were both waiting for her, outside the room. Heath engulfed her in a hug as soon as he saw her. She gave him a weak smile as he released her. She noticed that Kyle had a hold of her son, he was wrapped up in blankets, sleeping the day away.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Heath asked, as he pulled in to the car park and turned around in his seat to face Ricky. She nodded determinedly.

"Yeah" She whispered, Erica Sharpe was not a victim, she was a survivor and she could survive this. She pressed a kiss to Casey's forehead as she stroked the side of his cheek.

Kyle nodded. "Good"

* * *

 **I'll admit it, I did think about deleting this chapter as it did make me feel uncomfortable, so I'm sorry if anyone else was affected by it.**

 **Next chapter: Charlie interviews Ricky.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I said Charlie was going to interview Ricky but then I changed my mind.**

 **ElzaFrank: I'm glad she has the support of the brothers two, she needs it. I did find it uncomfortable to write the rape report, but I'm also glad I included it. Thanks for looking this over. Thank you for the review.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: I'm glad you are enjoying this story, I'm enjoying writing it. Hopefully her attacker will be caught. Thank you for the review.**

* * *

Darkness.

Chapter 4

"I'd like to report a crime," She said quietly, her head down, eyes closed, trying to stop the tears she could feel gathering up in her eyes.

The officer nodded and stood up and gathered what he would need. A notepad to take notes and a pen. He started to walk down the corridor, Ricky followed him.

Sergeant Emerson opened the door to an empty interview room. He put the things down on the desk. "Take a seat "

Ricky sat down.

Sergeant Emerson took a seat across the table from her. "What's this crime you'd like to report, Miss Sharpe?"

"I'd like to report a rape " She told him.

Sergent Emerson nodded in understanding. "Now, I'm going to need to ask you a few questions " Ricky nodded, preparing herself to begin telling her story.

"For the benefit of the tape, can you please state your name and address?" He asked her, picking up his pen and starting the interview.

"Erica Sharpe, 31 Saxton Avenue. " She told him, nervously twisting her hands together.

Emerson nodded, writing things down on paper.

"I went out drinking with two friends to celebrate the birth of Casey, till the early hours of the morning when I decided to go home " She took a shaky breath and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Do you need a moment?" Emerson asked her, kindly.

"No thanks, I'm fine "

Emerson nodded again as she continued. "I was heading for my car, when a man approached me, grabbing me from behind, dragging me in to an alleyway, I tried to fight him off but he flung me to the ground. "

" OK, thank you for your time, Miss Sharpe, I'll be in touch " Emerson told her, switching off the recorder after checking he had everything he needed from her.

"OK" Ricky said quietly, as she allowed Emerson to show her out.

* * *

"Kyle, I'm fine " She told him. Kyle had just finished driving her home, in her car.

"Alright " Kyle nodded. "Heath and I are only next door if you need us "

Ricky managed a small, tired smile for the lad. "I know "

Kyle gave a nod and handed Casey over as he headed next door.

Ricky turned and pushed down on the handle and entered the flat, as soon as she did Casey started to whine.

"OK, mate" She whispered as she took him out of his car seat and moved over to the couch. She checked his nappy and changed him, then she stood up and walked over to the cot, lowering him in to it and pulling the blanket over him.

She walked over to the fridge and opened the door, and reached for a bottle of white wine. She shut the fridge door and unscrewed the lid. She poured some of it in to a glass and raised the glass to her lips, swallowing the bitter taste.

She knew that drinking wasn't the answer, she just wanted something to numb the pain that she was feeling.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Emerson and his team make an arrest.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, I can only apologise, for the late update, I hadn't realised I had left it that late to update.**

 **Thank you to ElzaFrank who looked this over for me and homeandawayfan999, for listening to my ideas.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: I'm glad she has the support of Heath and Kyle as well. Hopefully, this chapter might bring her some closure. Thank you for the review.**

 **FrankElza: You'll see what happens when Emerson and his team makes an arrest. Thank you for the review.**

 **Guest: Brax will be coming back in to this story, soon. I love Brax and Ricky as well, hence why so many stories are on them. Thank you for** **the review.**

* * *

Darkness

Chapter 5. 

"Kyle, I'm going the diner" Ricky told her friend, it would be the first time she had ventured out since her attack, but she was determined to not let the man who had stole her freedom ruin her life. "Do you want anything?" She asked, putting her wallet, phone and keys in to her bag.

"Nah, I'm good " Kyle said.

"Alright " Ricky nodded, as she put on her jacket and headed out of the flat as she unlocked her car and got in, starting the engine.

* * *

Ricky kept her head down, as she headed over to the counter and ordered a Iced Tea "

"Here you go, love " Irene smiled as she handed over the plastic cup.

"Don't worry about it, love " Irene said as she watched Ricky unzip her handbag, reach for her wallet and opening it, and getting out two $20.

"Evie, we need to go" Tank tugged on his girlfriends hand.

"Let's go " Evie smiled as she put on her jacket, Ricky stared at her.

* * *

Tank drove him and Evie to his hotel where he was staying since his father had kicked him out, and Evie put her arms around herself as she walked in to the room. Tank locked the door as Evie sat down on the single bed. He walked over to her, and sat down beside her as a sly look come over his face.

"No, " Evie said.

"Relax" Tank said, as he pulled Evie's jeans down, the young girl lay on the bed, frozen in fear at what was coming.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Let go of her!" Ricky shouted, regaining some of her feisty spirit, Tank turned and Ricky kneed him in the nuts, giving Evie the chance to escape, both women ran outside.

"Evie, are you ok?" Ricky asked, the two were sitting inside the older woman's car, Evie was drinking a hot drink, that Ricky had purchased from the diner, from earlier in the day.

"I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't of shown up" Evie told Ricky.

Ricky closed her eyes and rubbed Evie's arm, silently giving the girl the comfort that she needed. "It's OK "

"How can it be?" Evie asked.

"He did it. To me" She whispered, starting the car.

Evie's eyes widened, Ricky gave a weak smile as they drove, drove away from Tank.

* * *

"Mr Snelgrove, I'm arresting you on supicison of the rape of Miss Erica Sharpe, you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence, if you do not answer when questioned, something which you may later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in as evidence. Do you understand?"

Tank had escaped. The teenager jumped over a wall, crouching down and keeping low.

"Keep looking for him" Emerson ordered his team.

* * *

"Whose that?" Zack wondered as he stood.

Leah shrugged as her partner went to answer the door. He was surprised to see Ricky standing on the doorstep, even though Ricky served him a pint sometimes in Angelo's, it wasn't often that the two adults had anything to do with each other. "What are you doing here?"

"I offered Evie a lift home" She said, her lie seemed easy at the moment.

"You were right about Tank " Evie said, she was sat between Zack and Leah on the couch.

"What's he done now?" Zack asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I wouldn't go any further with him "

"Good" Said Leah, Evie may not be her daughter, but she thought of her as one.

Evie's eyes filled with tears as she thought of the situation with Tank, she had thought he was the one.

"I don't want to talk anymore about it " Evie folded her.

"No, Evie, it's important that we know " Zack told his niece.

"He almost you know "

Ricky took over Evie's words. "He almost raped her "

"How would you know?" Leah asked.

"Because he did it to me when I was out with Den and Phoebe " Ricky replied as Zack and Leah gasped at her.

Evie stood up, and walked over to Ricky, wrapping her arms around her, the woman stared for a moment, before gently rubbing the younger girls back, as they broke apart, Ricky reached for her handbag and said. "I'm here if you want to talk "

"Thanks," Evie replied, as she watched Ricky head to the door. She started to head back to the house, relieved that she had stopped it happening to another girl.

* * *

Getting in to the car, she sat back and put the keys in to the ignition. She sat back, deep in thought as she drove towards the flat. She turned in to the drive and turned off the engine, before stepping out and locking the car behind her.

Getting her keys out of her bag, she pushed the key in to the lock and walked in to the hallway.

Kyle was in the living room, his arms crossed, TV remote in his hand.

Kyle turned to her.

"What?" Ricky asked as she stepped inside.

"Tanks been on the news" Kyle didn't really know Tank very well, only when he came in to Angelo's.

"Oh" Ricky replied.

"Been reported he tried to attack Evie " Kyle continued as the news reporter started to talk again.

 _"A suspected rapist has escaped after being arrested by the police. His name is Wanye "Tank " Snelgrove, if anyone has seen him, please ring 911. He has a shaved head, wears jeans and has an ex - girlfriend Evie McGuire. "_

Kyle turned off the news and placed the TV remote down on the table.

"Right" She was trying to act as if she hadn't just found Evie.

"Tell me it wasn't him, Rick " Kyle asked, his eyes begging with her.

"Yes" She told him, Kyle felt his heart break, but Ricky felt as if a huge weight had been off her shoulders.

Kyle wrapped his arms around her as she heard the cries of her son. She headed in to the nursery and lifted Casey from the cot. She placed him on the bed and sat down beside him, seeing Brax in her baby son. She knew what Brax would have done if he were here and she stroked his head, watching as he nestled in to her arms.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Ricky gets the results from the assault examination back from the hospital.**

 **I also have the chapter for "Abuse" planned, so I am hoping that it won't be too long.**


	6. Chapter 6

**fanfiction. 79: I was considering her rapist as an OC character, but I had a discussion with another writer and I decided on using one of the show's "bad boys" I found the scenes where he kidnapped Evie intense, but I enjoyed them. Thank you for the review.**

 **FrankElza: I didn't want Ricky to let what had happened to her, happen to anyone else, I enjoyed writing the scenes where she rescued Evie. Thank you for the review.**

* * *

Darkness. 

Chapter 6.

Ricky was running late, she had agreed to cover Phoebe's shift as she was spending time, with Ash, but she didn't have any clean clothes as Casey had been sick, she'd taken him to her GP who had diagnosed him with a simple bug after he had got a temperature and wouldn't stop crying.

"I don't have time for this, " She muttered to herself.

She grabbed her cleanest shirt and pulled it on, grabbing her bag and leaving the flat, heading to work.

* * *

Tying the apron around her, she grabbed a pad and started serving customers their meals.

"What can I get you?" She asked as she looked up, seeing an unwanted familiar face.

"A beer " Tank said, with an evil smile on his face. Ricky held back all urges to slap the horrid man at the table, trying to remain professional.

"Get out " She whispered, in a low, but angry voice, as she didn't want to attract the attention of the other customers.

"That's no way to talk to a paying customer " Tank smirked an another evil smirk, sending shivers down her.

Kyle stepped in. "Go now Tank "

Ricky ran outside and ran a hand over her face. She knew she should ring the police, but just as she was going to, a hand sneaked it's way around her mouth.

"Don't call the police "

She elbowed him and ran back to the flat, texting Kyle to tell him she felt ill. He text her back, telling her he knew it was about Tank and that she shouldn't worry about it.

* * *

"Miss Sharpe, it's Doctor James Greer. "

"Doctor Greer, hi " She said, in a quiet voice, she was curled up on the couch.

"We have your results here " Dr. Greer continued.

"OK" said Ricky, who had the phone wedged between her shoulder as she tried to feed her son his lunch, only he was more interested in getting it on his clothes and in his hair. "Oh, Case" She sighed as she plucked him from the highchair, and heading in to the bathroom, she carefully, but quickly washed him, dried him and dressed him.

"Your pregnant " She felt herself go weak, unsure of how she felt about the news.

"Thanks for letting me know " She replied, in a voice that was drained with emotion.

Holding Casey in her arms, she placed him in his pram and swung the changing bag over the handles and she left the flat, heading to the beach, anything to get her mind off the doctors news; at least until she had figured out what she was going to do.

"Hey Rick " Phoebe greeted her as she walked arm in arm with Ash across the beach.

"Hey Phoebs. Are you OK?" Ricky replied, bending down to hand Casey a toy.

Phoebe nodded. "What was that earlier?" She asked, frowning, it wasn't often the older girl lost her temper with customers.

"Busy day, you know how busy Angelos gets " She lied, she hated lying to her friends, but she also knew that she couldn't tell Phoebe the truth.

"How's the little dude?" Ash asked.

For a minute, she thought he was talking about the baby, but she knew it was impossible and she was determined that the pregnancy was not going to be found out.

"He's been sick" She answered truthfully.

Phoebe bent down and chucked Casey under the chin, resulting in the small Braxton throwing up over his mum's friend.

Phoebe complained, while Ash was trying his hardest not to laugh, while Phoebe threw daggers at him.

She bit her lip, trying not to laugh as she turned the pram around and headed off the beach, taking her son back home and placing him in his cot. Heading over to the couch, she reached for her laptop and opened it, and started researching options.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Phoebe tells Ricky that Tank has been found badly beaten in the outback, will she find out who did it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fanfiction. 79: Who she confides in, is revealed in this chapter. I think Tank has a knack of showing up where Ricky doesn't want him. You'll find out who attacked Tank in this chapter as well. Thank you for the review.**

 **FrankElza: Ricky is lucky to have the support of her friends, I think she's struggling to deal with the fact she's pregnant, I think she coped when she was pregnant with Casey because she had Brax by her side. But without him, I think she's drawing in to herself and even though she knows she has the boys to support her, I don't think she wants to burden them. Thank you for the review.**

* * *

Darkness.

Chapter 7. 

A figure in the black hoodie followed Tank as he walked, hands in pockets, ready to strike. He took out his weapon and hit him over the head, and watched as he slumped to the floor. He then walked away, hands in pockets.

* * *

Ash and Phoebe were walking hand in hand on the beach when Phoebe screamed. There was a body laying limp just metres away from her.

"Is that Tank?" Phoebe asked as she let go of Ash's hand and walked over to the figure.

Ash nodded. "Looks like him "

Phoebe noticed something on the floor, it was a picture, she realised, when she unfolded it, a picture of baby Casey on his mothers lap, she then realised who had done this, the only person, apart from Brax to have a picture of Ricky and baby Casey, was Kyle.

She raked a hand through her hair, had Kyle really been stupid enough to leave evidence behind? She knew the Braxtons had one rule when committing crimes and that was: never leave any evidence behind.

She pocketed the photograph as she called an ambulance for Tank, knowing it was the right thing to do.

* * *

Ricky woke to hear someone hammering on her front door. She unlocked the door to see that it was Phoboe.

"Pheobs are you ok?" Ricky asks, as Phoebe barged past her. "Excuse me?" She asked, she knew they were friends, but she had no right to just barge in to her flat.

"Tank has been attacked " Stated Phoebe.

"Kyle " Ricky guessed.

Phoebe nodded as she sat down on the couch, she didn't want to see her ex - boyfriend go down. "I found this " She added as she took the picture out of her pocket and handed it to her friend.

Ricky sighed, she knew it was selfish, but she needed Kyle.

* * *

Ricky waited for Kyle to return from his shift. It was her day off and she didn't fancy going in.

"Hey, Rick, you ok?" Kyle asked, as he placed the restaurant's laptop down.

"Yeah " she faked a smiled.

"About Tank?" She started, she knew by Kyle's hesitancy, and unusual behaviour when he'd come in, her suspicion's were evident.

"I don't know what your talking about " Kyle said as he headed in to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

"Phoboe found Tank this morning " Said Ricky as she stood from the couch and walked in to the kitchen.

Kyle said nothing, just took a sip of the water.

"I don't need the drama Kyle, " Ricky stressed.

"It wasn't me Rick," Kyle repeated.

"Oh, stop it Kyle" Ricky said, keeping her voice low as Casey was asleep in his cot.

"What?" Kyle replied.

"I'm pregnant" Ricky snapped.

Kyle knew congratulating her wouldn't be the best thing. "Are you having it?"

"No... I don't know" She whispered, letting her head drop in to her hands. She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it.

"Sorry to disturb you, Miss Sharpe, but is Kyle in?" Asked Sergent Emerson as she opened the door.

"Yes. " Ricky nodded as the Sergeant walked in to the flat.

"Mr Braxton " Said the Sergeant, the Braxton's were known to the police.

Kyle nodded.

"I'm arresting you for the attack on Wayne Snelgrove, you do not have to answer when questioned something which you may later rely on " He told him.

Ricky sighed as she watched Emerson cuff Kyle and drag him out of the flat, she dropped down on to the couch and sighed, just as baby Casey started to cry. She lifted him from the cot and bounced him on her knee. She kissed the top of his head and stood to get his bottle from the fridge. She sat back down on the couch and took the lid of the bottle before she placed it in his mouth, watching as he sucked hungrily. She placed him over her shoulder and then rubbed his back before standing up and placing him back down.

* * *

The police car arrived at the station and Kyle sighed as he waited for Emerson to open the door. Emerson led him inside and Kyle had to hand in his mobile, wallet and restaurant keys. Emerson led him in to an empty interview room.

"He raped Ricky" Kyle slammed his hand down on the table.

"Kyle, calm down " Emerson ordered him.

"How does scum like him get away with it?" Kyle questioned.

"We are dealing with Mr Snelgrove " Emerson told him.

Kyle shook his head, it should be Tank answering the questions, not him.

Emerson looked at the other guard. "Take him to the cells for the night, give him the chance to cool off "

The officer nodded, Kyle got up and growled as he was led through the corridor and to an empty cell, he waited until the officer had unlocked the cell door and he walked inside, leaning against the wall as the door was slammed shut and locked behind him.

"Kyle kicked the bench in frustration, wondering how it was him that had ended up in this mess. He then realised why it was: He was in love in with Ricky, but he knew he couldn't say anything until she had got her head straight.

* * *

 **Next chapter: As Tank is discharged from the hospital, Emerson re- interviews him, while Ricky tells Heath she's pregnant, but will he support her decision when she tells him she's thinking of having an abortion?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fanfiction 79: Thank you for the review. I think Kyle is going to keep his feelings for Ricky quiet for now, at least until the trial is over. I'm against abortion to, but God forbid, if I ever found myself in Ricky's situation, I would probably abort. I'm glad she's going to confide in Heath as well, I like writing Heath and Ricky scenes.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review. Who attacked Tank will be revealed in upcoming chapters. I don't know what she'll do if his feelings for her slip out.**

* * *

Darkness. 

Chapter 8. 

Nate went on his ward rounds, the next morning, he stopped when he come to the cubicle that Tank was resting in. He knew he had to remain professional, but he valued Ricky's friendship. Taking a deep breath, he opened the curtain.

"Good morning Waye, how are you feeling?" He asked, picking up the folder and looking through it.

"My heads banging " Tank told him.

"I'll give you some painkillers " Nate told him, walking out of the cubicle.

Nate headed in to his office and picked up his phone.

 _"Sergeant Emerson, speaking"_

 _"Sergeant Emerson, it's Doctor Nate Cooper. "_

 _"What can I do for you, Nate?"_

 _"I have Ricky's attacker here "_

 _"Thanks "_

Nate nodded as he put the receiver down. He got the papers he needed for Tank's release and attached them to a clip board. He walked out of the office and headed back to the cubicle, swishing open the curtain. He held out the board to Tank. "If you'll just sign these, you'll be free to go "

Tank reached for the pen and signed his name as he got off the bed. Nate handed him his painkillers, after getting a passing nurse to go up to the pharmacy and get him the tablets.

* * *

Sergeant Emerson was waiting for Wayne to come out. He'd had a tip off from Nate.

Tank started to run, but Emerson cornered him, and cuffed him, while his colleague opened the door. Sergeant Emerson started the engine, driving to the station.

When he arrived he opened the door and opened Tank's side, leading the teenager out and leading him in to an interview room and sat down, switching on the recorder.

"For the benefit of the tape, can you confirm your name and address?" Emerson asked.

"Wayne Snelgrove "

"Did you rape Miss Sharpe?" Emerson asked.

Tank was aware that the police were on to him, following his attempt at escaping.

He decided being honest was the best policy. "Yes "

"Wanye Snelgrove, I'm charging you with the rape of Miss Erica Sharpe, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not answer when questioned something which you may later rely on in court, anything you do say may be used as evidence against you " He took his finger prints and led him to a cell.

* * *

Ricky was in the house, she was reading a magazine, while Heath played with Casey for a while. She put the magazine down, picking up the remote. She flicked through the channels, trying to keep her mind off things. Suddenly, her phone started to ring.

" _Hello?"_ Sliding the bar, across the screen, Ricky put the phone to her ear.

 _"Miss Sharpe?"_

 _"Yes?"_ Ricky replied, muting the volume on the TV.

 _"It's Sergeant Emerson "_

 _"OK. "_

 _"I have some news, can you come down to the station please?"_

 _"Sure"_ Ricky furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, wondering what the officer wanted to talk to her about.

 _"OK, I'll see you soon "_

Ricky hung up the phone. "Can you mind Case please, Heath?"

"Yep " Heath loved spending time with his nephew, since the death of his own son Rocco, he had missed holding a baby.

Grabbing her handbag, she put her shoes on, stood back up and left the house, making her way outside to where her car was parked in the garage.

* * *

"Rick, are you OK?" Heath asked. She'd been in a daze since leaving the station, it didn't seem real.

She couldn't believe it, she was in utter shock. "Rick?" Heath questioned, noticing her silence.

"He's admitted it " She cried.

Heath pulled her in for a hug. "That's good "

"Yeah " She sobbed, burying her face in his shirt.

Heath rubbed her back. "Hey, it's ok"

"No, it's not " Taking a deep breath, she prepared to tell her friend, her other news. "Nate told me I was pregnant a few days ago"

"Tank's?" Heath asked.

"Yeah. "

"Me and Kyle will support you Rick "

"I want an abortion Heath "

"What?" He was shocked she was thinking of doing this, she hadn't considered it with Casey, but Casey had been conceived out of love, not a violent night.

"I can't have this baby as I will be reminded of what he did to me, if I do "

Heath nodded, there was no point in trying to change her mind, once she had set her mind to something, it was impossible for her to change it back. "I'll come with you if you want "

Ricky appreciated that. "Thanks Heath "

"What are mates for?" He shot her a cheeky grin.

* * *

Sargent Emerson unlocked Kyle's cell. "Mr Braxton, due to some new evidence, you are being released"

Kyle was relieved, he went to the desk and Sergeant Emerson handed him his belongings. He took a hold of the clear plastic bag and left the station, walking home.

"What are you doing here?" Heath questioned as he spotted Kyle through the window.

"Emerson released me " He told Heath, he was unable to look Ricky in the eye, all too aware that he'd told himself he had feelings for his nephew's mum.

Heading back to her own flat, Ricky picked up the picture of her and Brax and held it close to her, it was almost like having his arms around her. She sat down on the couch and picked up the picture of her ex - partner, she threw it across the floor, waking Casey.

With a sigh, she picked up Casey and rocked him, wiping away his tears, she looked down at her stomach and put a hand on her belly, she wasn't far along enough to feel movement, she bit her lip, was she making the right decision?

* * *

 **I have, unfortunately decided, there will be some Ricky stories, I won't becoming back to once she has departed. I'm sad to say I am loosing interest in some of them, that goes for the show as well, this will be one of the stories that I will be continuing as although, it was a random idea, I've really enjoyed writing it.**

 **Next chapter: Heath takes Ricky to the doctor to discuss her options.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rated T as it has an abortion scene. If this affects anyone, please don't read.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review. I'm glad she has Heath to support her as well. I'm glad Tank has been arrested as well, he couldn't keep walking around the Bay when he had done something wrong.**

* * *

Darkness. 

Chapter 9.

Ricky barely got a wink of sleep that night. She lay on the couch, thoughts running around her mind.

 _"Why are you doing this to me, mummy?"_

Taking a deep breath, Ricky got up and headed to the kitchen, hoping a glass of water would calm her nerves. She sat down on the couch and took a sip, before curling up and trying to get some sleep.

* * *

Heath knocked on the door to the flat.

"Morning Rick " Heath said softly as he crouched down in front of her.

"Hey Heath" She replied, quietly.

"Kyle will look after Case," He told her.

"Thanks" She said as she headed in to the bedroom to get dressed. She picked out a white top, with a pair of jeans and flats.

Coming out, she got her bag and left the flat, after locking up.

"Rick, talk to me. " Heath encouraged as they drove to the hospital.

But Ricky just stared out of the window.

Heath parked the car and she got out, heading in to the hospital.

* * *

The waiting room was bland and depressing, something which suited to Ricky's mood. While, she sat down, Heath booked her in.

"Erica Sharpe?" A doctor come out of an office, calling her name.

Ricky stood up, Heath's arm around her as her legs felt like jelly.

"Is this your first pregnancy?" The doctor asked.

"No" Ricky answered quietly, "I have a son. "

The doctor nodded before she asked her next question. "Do you know how far you are in the pregnancy?"

"I don't know " Ricky whispered.

"OK, if you get up on the bed, I'll give you an ultrasound and we can find out. " The doctor told her.

"Sure" She said, standing up and walking over to the bed and getting on to it. She pulled her top up and waited for the doctor to put the gel on her stomach. Squirting the gel on to her stomach, she put the probe to her skin, looking at the screen.

"I'd say you were around 11 weeks " The doctor told her.

Ricky nodded and then suddenly burst in to tears, remembering Casey's pregnancy. At 11 weeks, your baby was kicking away inside of you.

"Hey, " Heath was by her side in an instant, rubbing her arms. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can Heath " Ricky whispered.

"Can she have a minute?" Heath asked the doctor.

The doctor agreed and left the two alone.

"I've been so sure I can do this, but now I don't think I can "

"Only you can decide what's best for you. " Heath said quietly.

Ricky nodded, using the tissues on the doctors desk, to wipe her eyes and to blow her nose.

The doctor come back in to the office. "Have you made your decision?"

"I think so " She replied quietly.

"What do you want to do?" The doctor asked.

"I want to go ahead "

She was shown to another waiting room, except for her, it was empty. She sat down and hugged herself for comfort.

She was called through to the room. It had a chair in and a trolley with the medical equipment on.

She met the anaesthetist who introduced himself as "Darryl" and the doctor who was overseeing her treatment. He explained that he was going to put a needle in her arm, which would sedate her, while Darryl was doing that, Heath chatted to her about random things.

She gave a weak smile, thinking briefly about Brax.

A small instrument called a speculum was placed in to her vagina, a hook was clamped to the tip of her cervix and a cannula was put in to her uterus. The amniotic fluid which was used to protect the baby, was destroyed. The doctor used a smaller instrument to check there was nothing left.

She was showed back to the recovery area, where a nurse looked after her, giving her something to eat and a drink, before she went home. The nurse gave her a leaflet, informing her of what to expect and how to take care of herself and left with Heath driving her home.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked, locking her car and then giving her, her keys back. He walked towards the front door of the shared - house, and got his keys out from his back pocket, pushing them in to the lock.

"I just want to be alone, Heath " She said in a small voice, that was drained with emotion.

Heath was at a loss at how to help her. He hugged her and when they parted, he said. "Kyle and I will look after Case tonight, " He didn't think she would want to be around her son.

She nodded and got her keys out of her bag to unlock the door, she walked in and sat on the couch, bursting in to tears. She put her legs up on the couch and put a hand on her belly feeling; empty.

She hissed in pain as a wave of cramping went through her. She winced as she carefully got up and headed for the kitchen, looking for her hot water bottle. Finding it, she filled it and headed back to the couch, putting it on her stomach.

She walked to the bathroom and pulled down her underwear to see blood, she knew it was normal from the leaflet, but it still left her feeling a bit faint. Pulling up her underwear, she flushed the chain and washed her hands, using the soap. Drying her hands, she took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, deciding to head to bed. She headed in to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water, she took a packet of paracteomol to bed with her as well as her hot water bottle, and she walked to her room. She changed in to some shorts and a tee- shirt, before changing her underwear and putting it in the washing basket which was in the corner of the room. She walked back to the bed, pulling back the covers, getting in. She took a paracteomol and swallowed it down with some water before turning and trying to get some sleep.

But sleep alluded her. She was hunted by images of her unborn child, with tears running down it's face, leaving it's mother feeling guilty as she tried to block it out.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Ricky tries to relax, but what happens when Kyle accidentally lets slip to Phoebe and Denny that Tank raped her?**


	10. Chapter 10

**FrankElza: Thank you for the review.** **It must have been tough for Ricky to go through that, I felt so sorry for her. I felt destroyed after writing it.**

 **Lyla smith: Thank you for the** **review. I'll try to update "Abuse " soon, but I do have other stories.**

 **DramaComedySoapRealityFan: Thank you for the review, glad you loved the chapter, I'll try to update more often but life sometimes gets in the way and I do have ideas for other stories.**

* * *

Darkness. 

Chapter 10. 

Heath was helping out at Angelo's as Kyle was short staffed. For a Monday lunch time, the place was busy.

Ricky hadn't moved from her position on the sofa, but her eyes were red from crying, she felt like she had cried until she had no tears left. She carefully stood up from the sofa and made her way in to the bathroom, for she needed a shower.

Walking in to the bathroom, she ran the water, and took off her pj's, before stepping in and under the water. Washing herself, she saw a pool of blood surround her feet. She washed and conditioned, tilting her head back, running her fingers through her hair. Stepping out, she picked up the towel and wrapped it around herself before she headed in to the bedroom.

She placed sanitary pads in to her underwear to stop the bleeding, before deciding on what she wanted to wear, she looked through her wardrobe before picking out a pair of white shorts and a vest top. She threw her hair in to a bun, before putting on a pair of white pumps. She left the flat, heading to the garage. She got in to the vehicle and started the engine, driving out of the garage.

Parking her car, she got out and grabbed her handbag.

The doors to the restaurant opened, signalling a new customer. They approached the counter.

"What can I get you?" Heath asked, looking up. "Rick..."

"Yeah. " She responded.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Heath asked, lowering his voice, as he watched her lean her arms on the counter.

"Sore" Ricky confided quietly "And sick "

"Why?" Kyle asked curiously, as far as he knew, Ricky hadn't been ill.

"I had an abortion yesterday, " Ricky said quietly, so not to be overheard by the other diners.

Kyle stormed off as Heath and Ricky exchanged looks.

* * *

"Hey Kyle. " Smiled Phoebe. Even though, she was now with Ash, she was still on friendly terms with him. Kyle scowled at her. Phobebe grabbed his arm. "Hey, what's up?'

Denny stopped and listened as well.

"Your sister's ex - boyfriend attacked Ricky, and she's just got rid of her child " Kyle said, shocking both girls in to silence.

Denny and Phoboe looked at each other, they had, had no idea and they were supposed to be her best friends.

"Kyle, what happened?" Phoebe asked.

And so Kyle told them the whole story.

* * *

"Hey guys, " Ricky said quietly as she opened the door to Phoebe and Denny.

"Kyle told us what happened, " Denny said, hugging her friend. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was ashamed. " Ricky said as she sat on the couch.

"Rick, this isn't your fault " Said Phoebe, joining her. "It's Tank's "

"He tried to attack Evie too. " Ricky whispered.

"What?" Denny shouted.

Ricky then realised Evie mustn't have told Denny. Denny left to go and talk to Evie, while Phoebe stayed with Ricky, only leaving her briefly to get some ice cream.

When Phoebe returned, she took the tub out of the plastic bag and took the lid off, before opening a draw and getting out two spoons.

"Rick?"

"Um?" Ricky asked, scraping her spoon across the tub and putting it to her mouth.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here, right?"

"Thanks Phoebes " Ricky weakly smiled, lying back on the couch.

"Why did you tell her?"

"Evie, " Ricky was surprised to see the younger girl in her house. "She's your sister, she wants to help"

"I dealt with it. "

"No, you haven't. "

"What? And you have?" Evie challenged her.

Ricky bit her lip, her hand circling her now empty stomach. "Yes, Evie."

Evie turned and walked out, Denny mouthed "Sorry" at Ricky and then went after her younger sister.

Phoebe shrugged on her jacket. "I better get going. " She said, standing up, "But Rick, remember what I said. "

Ricky nodded. "Yeah, will do. "

Phoebe left the flat.

* * *

"What do you want, Kyle?" Ricky asked. She had, had a draining day.

"We need to talk " Kyle told her. "And I thought this little man, might want a cuddle with his mum. " He added, handing Casey over.

Ricky nodded, whispering. "Hey, little man, mummy's missed you. "

Casey grabbed a handful of her hair and put it in his mouth.

"I thought me and you were going to raise the baby" Kyle said, breaking her out of her thoughts about Casey.

"I couldn't Kyle " She whispered, sitting back down on the couch. "I just want to forget it "

"You killed your baby "

"Don't you think I know that?" Ricky replied, quietly, but with an edge to her voice.

"OK, I'm sorry. "Kyle said, he took a deep breath, not sure how she would react to what he had to tell her next. "Rick, I'm in love with you. "

Ricky stared, wide eyed, at him, unsure of how to respond.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Ricky tries to get her head around, what Kyle has said, but what happens when Sergeant Emerson calls her?**


	11. Chapter 11

**DramaComedySoapRealityFan: Thank you for the review. It is awkward for Ricky, indeed.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the scene where Heath helped out both Kyle and Ricky, I enjoyed writing it. I think Kyle saw Ricky's baby as a new chance for him. You'll see how Ricky responds to Kyle's big bombshell in this chapter.**

* * *

Darkness. 

Chapter 11. 

Ricky's POV

"Kyle, " I let his name fall off my tongue. "I can't deal with this. "

"Why not?" He asked as and I looked at him as if he was stupid.

I could think of reasons why not: I had a kid to his brother, I had a rape case hanging over me, and to top it off, my ex's brother has just revealed he's in love with me!

Kyle's hand touched my thigh and I'm haunted by memories of _that night._

 _Flashback_

 _I'm in the bar with Phoebe and Denny, who has ordered shots for us all._

 _It's not been long since I had given birth to Casey, and my thoughts flicker briefly to my baby son, who is with his uncle, but as soon as Denny puts a glass in front of me and says "Drink that" I gulp it in one, before watching Phoebe drag Denny off to dance to "Cake By The Ocean"_

 _I laugh, it's not often I get to spend time with these two, what with Case and helping out at the restaurant, so I treasure time I get to spend with my friends and out on the waves._

 _I head over to the girls and tell them I'm going home._

 _"No, Rick " They say in unison._

 _"I have to get back to Case, " I say._

 _Phoebe pouts but hugs me and I promise to text her when I get in, I turn and make my way off the dancefloor, grabbing my bag._

 _I stumble when I am outside. A man notices._

 _Are you OK?" He asks._

 _"I'm looking for my car, " I reply._

 _"It's this way " He tells me._

 _"No. " I whisper, I briefly remember parking it down the side of one of the side roads._

 _"Get off!" I struggle with my attacker, whose grip is watertight, I consider kneeing him in the nuts, but he has pinned me down, he smirks._

 _I lay paralysed as he unbuckles his belt, and gets on top of me.._

 _End of flashback_

"Get out of my house!" I snapped.

"Rick..." Kyle starts to say.

"No Kyle!" I shouted, pointing to the door.

"Alright, I'll go. " Kyle tells me, grabbing his jacket and leaving.

I wipe my eyes and notice my phone ringing. It is Sergeant Emerson.

"Hello?" I said, putting the phone to my ear.

"Erica?"

"Yes?"

"A date has been set for the trial."

"OK" I say, as he continues.

"It's the 17th of July "

I stand up and walk over to the calendar that I have in the kitchen. It's two weeks today.

"Thanks for letting me know " I whisper.

Emerson hangs up and I shut my phone, suddenly, again, bursting in to tears.

* * *

 **Really loved writing this chapter:**

 **Next chapter: Tank's trial starts.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry this has taken a while, I lost all motivation for a while. I have decided that I'm just going to concentrate on this story until it finishes and then go back to my others, although I also want to try to wrap up "The Surrogacy" before Heath and Bianca make their return as well as maybe "Abuse." which I've already started.**

 **DramaComedySoapRealityFan: Thank you for the review, glad you liked it.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review. I enjoyed writing her flashback, so I'm glad you enjoyed reading it. I feel sorry for her as well, trust Kyle to blurt out his feelings.**

 **Fanfiction 79: Thank you for the review. I really felt for her when I was writing the abortion scene, I did briefly consider her letting her keep her baby, but then I realised she'd never escape what Tank did to her, if she did. I'm glad she has the support of the people she loves around her.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review and for checking this chapter over, I really do appreciate it. You'll see how Tank's trial goes in this chapter.**

* * *

Darkness.

Chapter 12. 

Ricky was lying in bed, she was listening to baby Casey babble to himself, she got out of bed and walked over to the cot, lifting him out. "Are you going to visit Grandma Cheryl, today?" She whispered.

She sat on the bed as she fed baby Casey his bottle. "That's it, mate, " She whispered, watching him suck on the bottle. As he come to the end of the bottle, Casey let out a burp, Ricky laughed as she winded him, then she placed him in the cot again as she headed over to the wardrobe, looking at the dresses that were hanging up. There was the one that she wore when... it happened. She placed that one in her wardrobe, it was fair to say that she wouldn't be wearing that dress again. There was her other black dress, but this one was plain, with a black belt around the waist, she put some deodorant on and then put on her dressing gown.

Heath was worried about Ricky, he didn't think she could stand to see Wayne in the witness box. He headed over to the wardrobe and pulled out his suit, the one that he wore for Casey's funeral. He got dressed and headed over to the flat. He knocked on the door.

"Come in. " Ricky called.

Heath walked in. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Sick. " She confided.

"It'll be fine. " Heath said as he picked Casey up out of his cot and tickled him.

"Careful, Heath, he's just had a bottle. " Ricky told him.

"Alright. " Heath nodded. "Where's Case going while we are in court?"

"Your mum's"

"I'll take him, give you a chance to get ready. "

"Thanks. " She replied.

Heath grabbed Casey's changing bag.

"I'll be back soon. " He told her, picking Casey up and leaving the flat.

He unlocked the car doors and strapped Casey in to his seat. He placed the bag down and shut the door, before getting in to the driver's seat. He started the engine and drove away.

Arriving at Mangrove River, Heath parked outside his childhood home and turned off the engine, getting out and getting his nephew. He walked up the path and rang the bell, waiting for his mum to answer it.

"What are you doing here?" Cheryl asked, as she opened the door to her second eldest. "I was expecting Ricky. "

"Nice to see you too mum, " Heath said sarcastically.

"Your not too old for a slap on the head, you know" Cheryl grumbled.

"Ricky's working at the restaurant. " Heath said, handing her Casey and the changing bag. He hated lying to his mum but he knew it would be for the best. "I'll be back to pick up Casey later."

"Bye Heath " Said Cheryl as she watched him walk off. He drove back to the Bay and parked the car. He got out and walked in to the flat.

"Did Case get off OK?" Ricky asked.

"Yep," Heath nodded. "Kyle's said he's sorry he can't come to court, he's working. " He added.

Ricky's face had a strange look on it.

"Is anything going on between you two?" Heath questioned, noticing Ricky's face.

 _"Oh, no, he's only revealed he loves me and I don't love him, I love him as a mate "_

"Nothing Heath " She said as she put mascara on her lashes.

"Are you ready?" Heath asked.

"I don't know " She whispered as her phone vibrated. "Can you check my phone?" She asked.

Heath nodded. "It's Phoebe. "

"What she said?"

Heath handed her the phone and she read the messages; the first one was from Phoebe, the second one was from Denny.

 **"Thinking of you. X"**

 **"Good Luck, Rick. xx"**

She sent both girls the same message: **"Thanks guys. xx"**

She put her phone in her handbag and looked in the mirror: She had a black dress on, a pair of heels, and her hair was straightened, it hung perfectly down her back, and she had a pale pink lipstick on, she looked like she did when, it happened. She took a deep breath, before turning to face Heath.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"OK" She grabbed her black leather jacket out of the wardrobe, in case she needed it later and grabbed her bag as she walked out of the flat.

When they arrived at the court house, Ricky took a few minutes to stare up at the building, that she had been in before.

Heath rubbed her arm. "After today, it will be over, "

"I hope so. " She said as she got out of the car.

The friends made their way in to the building and signed in, taking a seat as they waited for someone to come. Someone soon came and told them that they were ready.

Nodding, Ricky stood up, took a deep breath and walked in to the room.

"All Rise" Said an officer as the judge entered. When the judge sat, so did Heath and Ricky.

"We are here today to decide whether Wayne Snelgrove is guilty or not guilty of rape" Said the judge.

"I swear that the evidence I shall give will be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth " Said Ricky as she made her affirmation.

"I now call Miss Erica Sharpe to the stand. " Said the judge.

"It'll be ok Rick, just remember to think straight. " Heath said, quietly as she stood up and began walking.

Once she was inside the witness box, the questions started.

"Can you please tell us, in your own words, what happened that night?" The judge asked her.

"Sure. " Ricky nodded her head, taking a deep breath and preparing to tell the story that she had told Emerson.

"I was out with my mates, celebrating the birth of my son when I decided to go home. I wasn't sure where I left my car, and I twisted my ankle, he helped me up, offering to take me to the car, when he suddenly flung me to the ground. I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. " As she spoke, Ricky felt tears well up in her eyes.

"That's not true, I was helping her!" Wayne shouted out.

"Mr Snelgrove be quiet!" The judge ordered him.

"Please stand down, Miss Sharpe " The judge told her.

Ricky walked out of the witness box and walked over to where Heath was sitting.

"We will now hear Mr Snelgrove's version of events. " The judge said.

Tank smirked. "I was at the club, as my father had just got the principle's job at Summer Bay High, and we had just moved to the Bay. She was outside, looking for her car when she twisted her ankle and I went to help her" Wayne said, confident that he was going to be find not guilty.

"We will now take a break while I weigh up the evidence. " Said the judge.

Heath and Ricky headed outside, Ricky sat down on the bench.

"Are you OK?" Heath asked, handing her a cup of coffee, he had got from the vending machine.

"I just hate reliving it all. " Ricky whispered, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I know you do. "

"No you don't!, " She suddenly snapped. Heath looked taken back. "Sorry, Heath. " She replied.

Heath replied. "It's fine. "

But she knew it wasn't.

All too soon, it was time to go back in to the room. As Ricky sat down, she found thoughts running around in her mind: _What if he got off? What if he did this to another woman? She then remembered Evie._

"Would the foreman of the jury please stand?" The judge asked, the main person did. "Have the jury reached a verdict upon which you have all agreed?"

"We have" The man replied.

"Do you find the defendent guilty or not guilty of the rape of Miss Erica Sharpe?" The judge asked.

Ricky squeezed Heath's hand tightly. This outcome could change her life.

"Guilty" The man said.

The judge spoke: "Wayne Snelgrove, you have been found guilty for the rape of Erica Sharpe, I therefore sentence you to 5 years imprisoment. "

Ricky burst in to tears as Heath hugged her, wiping away her tears. "It's over Rick, he can't hurt you anymore"

"I know" she whispered as they stood up. Moving outside, she spotted the van and Tank struggling.

Heath rubbed her back, walking towards the car. Getting in, Heath drove Ricky back to the Bay, she was quiet.

"We are home, " Heath told her quietly.

"Oh. " She replied, opening the door.

They were standing outside the restaurant. Heath held the door open for her.

"Well?" Kyle asked.

Noticing that Ricky was shaking, Heath put an arm around her and held her close. "He was found guilty. "

Phoebe stood up and hugged her friend. "You've done the hard bit babe. "

"Thanks Phoebes " Ricky said as the two broke apart.

Evie then spoke up. "I should have been there, "

"No. " Denny shook her head at his sister. "It would have been too much. "

"He was my boyfriend. " Evie argued, taking a sip of her champagne.

"Who was a psycho. " Denny raised an eyebrow. "He put Josh in hospital and then did that to Rick and attempted to do it to you. "

Evie then remained silent.

"That's good, Rick. " Said Kyle, breaking the silence that had descended on the small group of friends.

She nodded at him.

Phoebe went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. She got out a couple of glasses and popped the cork. She filled the glasses and passed them around.

She handed Ricky one.

"No, thanks, Phoebe. "

The younger girl frowned. "No?"

"No. " Ricky repeated. "I just want to collect Case and spend some time with him. "

Heath patted his pants for her car keys, which he'd kept hold of. "I'll come with you. "

Ricky nodded and bid goodbye to her friends, making her way out of the restaurant.

The drive was silent as Heath drove them.

Heath rang his mum's doorbell.

"Hi Cheryl, " Ricky said, stepping in to the house that Brax had brought her back to when they were teens and they had began dating. She spotted Casey surrounded by his toys on the mat and picked him up and held him close, kissing the top of his head.

"Was he good for you?" She asked, bouncing him gently.

Cheryl nodded. "We played, I gave him dinner, and then put him down "

"Thanks Cheryl. " She replied as her and Heath left, she strapped Casey in to the car seat and then got in to the passenger seat.

Walking back in to the flat, Ricky shut the door and settled Casey in to his cot, she then headed over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of red, unscrewing the lid and pouring it in to a glass.

Heath walked in to the flat.

"What are you doing?" Heath questioned.

"I just want to forget it. " She said, taking a sip.

"I know, Rick, but this isn't the answer, " He said, as he tried to get the bottle, out of her hands. Her grip tightened around the bottle, and as Heath made a grab for it, a piece of glass sliced through her skin and blood started to form.

Heath led Ricky to the kitchen and turned on the cold tap, putting her hand under it.

Ricky winced.

"Don't be such a baby, " Heath teased her, turning off the tap.

Her eyes filled with tears then.

"I didn't mean to upset you, " Heath said, it was insensitive of him.

Ricky wiped her eyes. "It's OK, Heath, I guess I'm going to have to accept, what I've done. "

"You did the right thing for you, Rick." Heath cleaned the wound and opened a draw where she kept a first aid kit and opened it, picking up a bandage and wrapping it around her hand.

"I know, " She replied, attempting a weak smile.

Heath went back to the house and told her to come in if she needed anything.

* * *

The van arrived at the prison and Wayne was handcuffed as he was led out of the van and in to the jail. He had to hand in his phone, wallet, the chain that he wore around his neck.

He was booked in, took a quick shower and given prison clothes, that consisted of a green t - shirt and pants, before led to his cell, waiting for an officer to open the door.

Wayne looked around the cell, it wasn't very big, it had a bed, sink and a toilet.

Brax sat in his cell, he was on his bed, he looked at the pictures on the wall; there was two of Ricky one while she was pregnant, then there was one in hospital, holding Casey after his birth.

"What's your name?" Wayne asked.

"Darryl Braxton, " The man replied, unaware that he was staring his ex - girlfriend's rapist in the face.

Tank nodded and went to his cell, while Brax went back to his, as he lay down on the bed as he pressed his fingers to the photo of Ricky and then he closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I already have the next chapter planned, so I'm hoping it won't be too long.**

 **Next chapter: Ricky gets a shock.**


	13. Chapter 13

**FrankElza: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you think I did a good coverage of the court scenes, I found it was them I was struggling a lot with. It had to be the right outcome for Ricky, I think otherwise Tank would have been in the Bay tormenting her. I really enjoyed writing the scenes with Heath and Cheryl, so I'm glad you loved them.**

 **DramaComedySoapRealityFan: Thank you for the review. You'll find out what the shock is, in this chapter.**

* * *

Darkness. 

Chapter 13. 

Ricky flipped through the mail, noticing it was mainly leaflets, as she stood in her dressing gown in the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil, when she come across a white envelope, with her name and addressed written on.

 _Erica Sharpe,_

 _31 Saxton Avenue, Summer Bay._

She ripped the envelope open and unfolded the paper, as she started to read.

 _Name: Darryl Braxton_

 _Visitor: Erica Sharpe._

 _Where: Yabbie Creek Prison._

She realised that this was a visiting order.

 _She responded that "Yes, she'd like to visit Brax."_

Pouring the tea, she went in to the living room and placed her mug down on the table and sat on the couch, curling her legs up underneath her.

As Casey began to whimper, she got up and walked in to the bedroom, laughing at Casey standing up in his cot, she picked him up and carried him to the living room, putting him in to his play car.

* * *

As the gate was unlocked, prisoners took their allocated seats and waited for their visitors.

Ricky got Casey ready for the visit to see his dad, she dressed him in a mini black tee which had the words Blood And Sand" written across the front and a pair of white shorts. She put a bottle in his changing bag as well as a few toys, along with a bib, some wipes and nappies. She opened the door as she heard a knock.

"Hey Heath, " She smiled, holding Casey up. "Say hello to uncle Heath, mate "

"Hey, mate " Heath stuck his tongue out at his nephew. "Are you ready for this, Rick?" He asked.

"I think so " She whispered, shouldering Casey's changing bag. She walked out of the front door, locking it behind her. She and Heath headed to the garage where her car was parked and she strapped Casey in, giving him his teddy. She then got in to the passenger seat, waiting for Heath to start her car.

The drive to the prison was quiet, as both adults were lost in their thoughts, only broken by Casey babbling to himself and the quiet hum of whatever song was playing over the radio.

Heath parked the car as Ricky got out, holding Casey in her arms, she knew that this was going to be a difficult visit, but she owed it to herself.

"Erica Sharpe, " She told the guard, who found her name, ticked it off and then searched her. Another guard was searching Heath and another one was searching the young child. Casey began to cry.

"It's OK, Case, " Ricky whispered as the guard handed him back to her.

The trio walked in to the prison and Brax spotted them.

"Hey Heath. " Brax shook his brother's hand and hugged Ricky.

"Hey Brax, " Heath replied, sitting down.

Ricky also sat down, but as she did, she caught sight of Tank, she took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Brax asked, bouncing Casey, earning himself a giggle from the little boy.

"Nothing, I'm fine. " Ricky faked a smile.

"Rick, tell him or I will. " Ricky knew that Heath wasn't threatening her, but deep down, even though the trial was out of the way, she was still anxious talking about it.

"I can't Heath. " She whispered, with a shake of her head.

"Tell me what?" Brax asked, looking between his brother and ex -partner.

Heath took a deep breath, he knew what he was about to say, wasn't going to be easy for his brother to hear. "Brax, you've got to promise not to kick off, "

Brax nodded: "Alright. "

Heath took another breath in, before looking at Ricky, who nodded quickly, giving Heath permission to tell Brax, but before he could, he noticed that Ricky didn't look herself.

Her chest felt tight, she had a thin lawyer of sweat on her face, her stomach felt like it was churning. She was also breathing heavily, which meant she was hyperventilating.

Heath and Brax looked at each other.

"She's having a panic attack, " Brax said.

Heath looked confused.

"Remember when Case had one?" Brax said.

"Yeah. " Heath nodded.

Brax rubbed his ex - partners knee. "Rick, Rick, it's ok, look at me. "

Ricky slowly raised her head.

Brax smiled. "Good. Can she have a glass of water?" He asked one of the guards.

The guard nodded and went in to the prison kitchen to pour her a glass of water. He come back and handed it to Brax, who quickly said "Cheers. "

"Drink this, it'll make you feel better." He told Ricky.

Ricky clutched at the glass with shaking hands, taking small sips.

"What were you going to tell me, Heath?" Brax asked.

Heath took a deep breath, once again: "Tank raped her, she got pregnant and had an abortion. " Heath thought it would be better to tell Brax the whole story.

"What?" Brax asked in disbelief, he was furious. He stood up and walked over to the table that Tank was on, his father was his visitor. "Up now. " He growled, dragging him by the shirt, he punched him in the face and began hitting him.

"Braxton, stop it. " One of the guards called out, but Brax was in a rage.

"What's he done?" Greg, his father, asked.

"Your son raped my son's mum. " Brax fumed, hitting him in the face.

"I'm sorry, " Tank snivelled, lying on the floor.

"Sorry. " Brax spat, fists raining out at him again. "You had no right to do what you did! You'll rot in here!"

Two guards ran up behind Brax, seized him from behind as he began fighting them off. "Get off!"

"Brax" Ricky sobbed, as she watched two officers drag the raging Braxton to solitary confiment.

The guard walked over and spoke quietly to Heath and Ricky:

"Due to what has happened, I'm afraid Mr Braxton's visiting rights have been revoked. "

Ricky nodded as Heath put an arm around her as they left the prison. She secured Casey in to his car seat and kissed his forehead.

Brax's POV. 

I'm thrown in to solitary confiment, I'll be down here for a few days.

I should have been there to protect her, instead I was in in here. Facing 20 years, for a murder I hadn't even committed. I punch the wall in frustration, kicking it. I imagine it is Tank. If I get out of here, I'll kill him. I look at the photo of Rick, in hospital after Case's birth, she's radiating with happiness as she holds our new-born son close, promising to protect him. And what do I do? I fail both of them.

End of Brax's POV.

Heath drives himself, Casey and Ricky back to the Bay. When they arrived, Heath turned off the engine, looked over at Ricky, who was staring out of the window. As they arrived at the house, Heath parked the car in the garage, and turned off the engine, and getting out, he gently shook Ricky.

"Rick, we are home. " Heath told her, getting his nephew out of the back seat.

Ricky's POV.

Everything's a blur. As I left the prison I could see nothing as tears were clouding my vision. I'm used to Brax's anger, but he was like a man possessed.

Nate comes to see if I'm ok after my panic attack. I tell him I'm fine. Nate nods and writes a prescription up for sleeping pills and went to collect them for me, before returning to the flat. He left the pharmacist bag on the counter.

I take the small bottle out of the bag, unscrewed the lid and tipped the tablet in to my hand. I picked up a glass, turned on the tap and watched as the water filled the glass, I turned the tap off and raised it to my lips, savouring the refreshing water. I place the glass down and head to the bedroom, going to check on Casey, he's asleep under his blanket, clutching his teddy to him.

"Sweet dream's little man " I whisper, kissing his forehead. I head over to the bed, pull back the covers and get inside. But I lie there, staring up at the darkness, before getting back out, and going to the wardrobe, one of Brax's shirts are hanging up in there, I take it off the hanger and press it in to my face; it smells like him, of his scent; sweat and aftershave. I get back in to bed, clutching the shirt to me.

End of Ricky's POV. 

* * *

Heath needed a beer, it had been a draining day. Walking to the fridge, he pulled it open and got out a bottle, he unscrewed it and took a deep gulp, sitting down on the couch.

"How did it go with Brax?" Kyle asked, he'd pulled a late one in Angelo's, stocking up the days takings and cleaning.

"Not good. He went mad" Heath explained.

Kyle nodded. "To be expected, "

"Yeah. " Heath replied, taking a swig. "Rick was the love of his life, "

"Heath, I love her too. " Kyle blurted out, as Heath stared at him.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Heath tries to deal with what Kyle has said.**


	14. Chapter 14

**FrankElza: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you loved reading about Brax's fiery temper at the prison, I had fun writing it. But now, he's got a lot of time to brood, considering he hasn't got Ricky or their little boy visiting him. You'll see ho** **w Heath reacts to Kyle's feelings in this chapter.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review. It probably wasn't the best move on Ricky's part to tell her ex - partner about her ordeal while he's locked up inside, but I think she knew she had to tell him otherwise she never would. I kind of feel for Kyle too, I'm afraid things don't get easier for him in this chapter.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review. I struggled with writing Tank's court scenes, I even tried to use the scenes where Ricky was on trial, as inspiration, but I found I was still struggling so in end I kind of took some bits from her court scenes and a trial I had watched online, so I'm glad you thought it was well written.**

 **DramaComedySoapRealityFan: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you thought it was a shock.**

* * *

Darkness.

Chapter 14. 

"You love her?" Heath said in disbelief. "Bloody hell, Kylie. "

"Don't call me that. " Kyle snapped, narrowing his eyes at his brother. "She loves me, I know she does. "

"But she's with Brax, "

"They've broken up. " Kyle argued.

"Only because he thought he was doing the right thing by her, "

"The right thing?" Kyle scoffed. "He abandoned her when she needed him!"

Ricky, who was next door, was trying to settle Casey, who was crying. "Come on mate, "

But her little man continued to cry.

Ricky walked in to the house. "Guys? Can you keep it down, please? I'm trying to get Case asleep. "

Kyle turned to her, but instead of apologizing for keeping his nephew awake, said. "Tell him, you love me?"

"You knew about this?" Heath interrupted, looking shocked at the thought.

Ricky nodded, saying quietly. "Yes. "

"And do you?" Heath asked.

"No. " Ricky replied. "I love you as a mate, Kyle. " Taking a deep breath, she added. "I won't betray the friendship I have with Phoebe, by having a relationship with her ex - boyfriend. "

"If that's how you feel. " Kyle muttered, walking out of the house.

"Mate, wait. " Ricky said, walking after him.

But it was too late, Kyle was gone.

* * *

 **Quite short.**

 **Next chapter: Where has Kyle gone and will he be OK?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologise for the fact I haven't touched this story for a long time, I knew where I wanted to take it, it was just finding the motivation, considering all the characters that are in this story have left the show. I'll try not to keep you guys waiting so long for the next update.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review. You'll see where Kyle has gone in this chapter.**

 **DramaComedySoapRealityFan: Thank you for the review. Yep, Kyle was stupid to admit his feelings.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review. I imagine Kyle did feel hurt, you'll see where he has gone in this chapter.**

 **Gzimmer3: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like the story. I did find Kyle and Ricky cute, and I loved the way he looked out for her and little Casey, but in my mind, he belonged with Phoebe, she belonged with Brax.**

* * *

Darkness.

Chapter 15. 

Kyle's POV. 

How can she say she doesn't love me? I was there for her when Brax wasn't; helping her with Case's bottles, taking him when she wanted some time to herself either catching up with Denny and Phoebe or going for a surf. We were a family. Or at least I thought we were. Looking after Case helped ease some of the pain I felt when Phoebe lost our twins. I guess I saw Case as my second chance.

I reach the beach and see Andy heading towards the water, holding his board, above his head. I watch as Andy gets in to the water and starts to paddle, as a wave, comes and he surfs it, he repeats it a few more times and I begin to see why Heath, Casey and Brax had loved the water.

"Watch it Barret. " I snap, as he comes out and shakes himself over me, before picking up his towel and drying off his hair.

I look at Andy as he looks at me and all of a sudden I remember a secret the two of us shared:

 _Kyle's flashback_

 _It's been days since Ricky's attack, she hasn't left the house as she's too scared to bump in to him. She just sits in the house, with Casey, staring at the TV as I bring her food from the restaurant: pizza, tiramisu._

 _One night, after my shift, I put the bins out, getting ready to lock up, I hear someone, walking on the beach in the dark night._

 _I picked up a crowbar, getting ready to attack Tank when I felt Andy's hands on my shoulders as he picked the crowbar out of my hand._

 _"Brax is already in prison, we don't need you in there as well. " He tells me._

 _As I walked away, I accidently dropped the photo that I kept of Case and Ricky in my wallet, Rick gave it to me after she'd given birth, saying that she wanted me to keep it._

 _"Walking away because your weak, " Tank taunted the younger Braxton._

 _"Shut it. " I snapped, shoving him._

 _He just laughs at my inability to knock him over._

 _"Kyle, leave it " Andy warns me and I look at him, realising he's right, it's not going to help Ricky if I'm in prison. I walk off, look at the picture of Case in his mothers arm as a slight breeze slips, it through my fingers._

 _Andy stayed for a while, watching Tank and he picks up a crowbar before attacking Tank over the head. I drop the weapon and head home as he lies there, unconscious, as blood pours from his head._

 _End of Kyle's flashback_

Andy and I head off the beach, heading home so Andy can dump his board. I'm sure Ricky can see me through the window. Sure enough, she's by the door, holding Case in her arms.

"Kyle, we need to talk, " She says and there's a sort of pleading tone to her voice.

"Not now Ricky. " I reply, shutting the door and locking it as I walk off with Andy. We soon arrive at the station and Andy walks up the steps before standing in the

"Andrew, what can I do for you?" Emerson asked.

"I'd like to confess to the attack on Wayne Snelgrove. " Andy tells the officer.

Sergeant Emerson looks serious. "Come this way "

"Kyle had just told me that he had attacked Ricky. " Andy told the officer as he was led in to a interview room. "He was angry. He picked up a crowbar, preparing to attack, but I took it off him as Kyle walked away.

Andy is sent to the cells for the night, then released on bail, pending trial.

It's a week later and Ricky, Josh and Evie (being a friend to Josh) and I were sat on a bench, as Andy is led up the steps in to the witness box.

"Do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?" The judge asks and I glance at Ricky, whose looking white as she sits in the same court room where Tank was sentenced.

"Guilty. "

"Andrew, you have been found guilty of attacking Wayne Snelgrove, I therefore, sentence you to 5 years imprisonment. " The judge tells him, as Andy is handcuffed and taken to a van which will take him to prison.

Evie pulls Josh in to a hug as we all pile out of the court, Ricky and I drive home.

I notice Ricky twisting her hands in her lap. She starts speaking, I'm not sure I want to hear what she has to say.

"Mate, " She says, "I know this will be hard for you for hear, but I don't love you, I love you, as a friend, Kyle, nothing more. "

I'm quiet, for the first time in my life. Besides me, Ricky jokes:

"Think that's the first time in my life I've heard a Braxton be quiet. "

And despite myself, I laugh.

"I'll always be here, " I reply as I pull in to the drive, turning off the engine.

And she smiles. "I know. "

We both get out of the car and I pull her in to a hug, resting my chin on her head, we pull out and she heads to her flat, unlocking the door and walking inside, shutting the door behind her. I head in to the house, Heath will most probably still be at the gym. I make myself some food and sit on the couch, going through my phone.

"Alright, Kylie?" Heath asks, coming in.

I nod. "Sorted things out with Rick. Told her I'd be there if she needed me."

Heath sits by my side. "She needs us as friends."

"I know that now. I guess I just got just my wires crossed as I helped her with Case"

Heath nods as he gets two beers out of the fridge. We sip them in silence as we watch the game that Heath put on record. It's nice to have some time to ourselves, but I only wish that Casey and Brax were here too.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Brax is released out of solitary confinement, only to find Andy is his new cell - mate, will Andy tell him why he's landed in prison?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Quite a short chapter, just to get me back in the swing of writing this, I've pre - written a few chapters.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review and for checking this over, I'm glad you enjoyed the update, glad that you loved Kyle's thoughts, glad you thought that the flashback scene fitted in nicely. You'll see what Andy says to Brax in this chapter.**

* * *

Darkness. 

Chapter 16. 

Brax didn't look up as the door to the cell was unlocked and he was informed that his time in solitary was up. He pulled himself to his feet and followed the officer out of the cell and down the corridor.

"You have a new cell mate, Braxton. "

"Who?" Brax asked.

The officer unlocked the door and Brax walked in.

Brax's new cell mate, had his back to him, looking out of the small window, which looked out on to the prison yard. He turned around, as Brax gasped.

"Andy" He stared at the man for a few minutes. "What are you doing here?"

"I attacked Tank"

"What for?"

"For, you know"

Brax growled, punching the metal post on the top bunk.

"He needs to pay"

Andy spoke. "Isn't he already paying?"

Brax looked up, as Andy spoke again. "I saw what you did to him. "

What a Braxton man couldn't solve with words, he solved with his fists, rough justice Brax called it.

* * *

Ricky was busy getting baby Casey out of his pram, when her phone rang. "One minute mate" She told him, stroking his head.

She frowned as she got her phone out of her bag and saw it was a blocked number, there was only one person who would call her on a blocked number. She slid the bar across the screen, putting it to her ear.

" _Hello?"_

 _"Hey Rick. "_

 _"Brax"_

 _"Yep. "_

 _"Are you out of solitary?"_

 _"Yep, you'll never guess who my new cell mate is?"_

 _"It's not Tank is it?"_

 _"No, it's Andy"_

 _She was relieved it wasn't Tank, she couldn't bare it if they were in the same cell he would probably kill him._

 _"Want to talk to Case?" she asked._

 _"I do"_

 _Ricky held the phone to her son's ear and watched as he burbled in to it._

 _Brax sniffed, he hated the fact his son was growing up without him. "Do me a favour Rick?"_

 _"Yeah?" She wondered what he wanted._

 _"Look after our boy"_

 _Ricky smiled. "I will, Brax"_

 _"I have to go, bye Rick"_

 _"Bye Brax_ " As the phone call between the estranged couple, come to an end, she felt tears in her eyes, liked she always did when their phone calls ended, a few snatched minutes wasn't enough, there was no privacy between them, she knew whatever he told her would be overheard.

Brax placed the phone down. As he did so, he saw Tank, he smirked, realising the pain the younger prisoner was in and he had caused that pain. He had cuts and bruises on his face, he looked like he was struggling to breath, which he knew could be a sign of a cracked rib, having suffered a few of them in his time.

Brax brushed past him. "Sorry" He muttered, sarcastically, heading back to his cell.

Kyle walked in to the flat. "Alright, Rick?"

"I spoke to Brax"

"That's good isn't it?" Kyle frowned, wondering why she sounded sad.

Ricky shook her head. "I wish he was here"

"I do too Rick. None of my family are here anymore. Casey's dead, Heath is busy with the gym and restaurant. My babies are dead"

"I'm here Kyle" Ricky whispered as she pressed her lips to Kyle's, unaware that someone was watching them.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Next chapter: Ricky's POV** **as she reacts to what she did, I've started writing the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**FrankElza: Thank you for the review and for looking this chapter over. Glad you enjoyed reading the update, I couldn't keep Brax in confinement for the rest of the story, I feel like he had to come out at some point. Glad you thought it was an interesting twist with him sharing with Andy. I really enjoyed writing the scene where Brax talked to baby Casey, so I'm glad you found it very cute. Kyle does seem to need support, hopefully he and Ricky can give each other support. Ricky may betray Brax by leaning on Kyle.**

* * *

Darkness 

Chapter 17. 

Ricky's POV. 

The younger girl was broken - hearted at what she seeing through the window. Taking a deep breath, she let herself in to the flat, just as Kyle leaned in to kiss me again.

"I thought you were my friend?" Tears streamed down Phoebe's cheeks, as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I'm sorry Phoebe." I whispered.

"Friends don't betray each other" She shouted, not caring that my son was asleep.

"You betrayed Kat by sleeping with Ash. " Kyle muttered.

"Not now Kyle" I muttered back.

"Wait until Brax hears about this" Phoebe threatened, getting her phone out of her pocket.

"No Phoebe" I stand up and move towards her. "If anyone is telling Brax, it'll be me" That wasn't a conversation I was looking forward to.

"When did it happen?" She asked.

"It just happened, he was hurt and so was I. "

A tear slid down Phoebe's cheek.

"I love you Pheebs and I don't want to lose our friendship. "

"You should have thought of that before you slept with him. "

"I haven't!" I shouted back. "Do you really think I would after..."

"Stop playing the victim, Ricky"

I sat, stunned at her words, as she left my house. I know she was hurt, but they were some things left unsaid. Kyle walks in, some time later, with baby Casey in his arms. He places my son down on the mat, watching as he crawls over to his toys, putting a building block in his mouth.

"Are you alright? Where's Pheebs?"

"She accused me of playing the victim, Kyle"

"What you went through was traumatic. "

Phoebe knocked on door. I walked over to it and opened it.

"I'm sorry for what I said before, I was out of order. "

"Bang out of order" Kyle added.

"I was hurt, " Phoebe defended her actions. "It's not easy finding out your friend is seeing your ex. "

"We didn't plan this. " I told her. "It was comfort, really."

Phoebe understood that, she had seeked comfort in Ash and they were still going strong.

"How about a girl's night in tomorrow?" I suggested. "Kyle can take little Case"

Kyle agreed, he loved having his little nephew.

"Sure" Agreed Phoebe. "On one condition?"

"What's that?" I asked, dreading what she was about to say.

"Denny can come to. "

I nodded, getting my phone to text her.

 **"Girls night with Phoebe tomorrow, want to join. x?"**

"I meant what I said earlier, I don't want to lose our friendship. "

"You won't Ricky, I value your friendship too much to lose it. Just next time tell me?"

"There won't be a next time" I assured her. "Who am I going to date? Ash?"

"Ash and Ricky sitting in the tree. " She chanted. "Kissing in the tree. "

I raised my eyebrows. "Shut up Phoebe. "

She smirked.

I squeezed her hand, grateful when she squeezed mine back, I untangle our hands when my phone beeps, alerting me to the fact I have a new message.

 **"Denny said she'll be here"** I say, quickly reading her reply.

Phoebe punched the air, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow "

"You will. " I tell her, feeling relieved, I hadn't lost her as a friend.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Ricky gets ready for her girls night in with Denny and Phoebe.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry, it's been a while (Well, 2 months) since I last updated, I lost all motivation for this story, but I hope you guys are still interested in reading it? Your support really does mean a lot to me.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review and for checking the chapter over, I wasn't originally going to have Phoebe seeing Kyle and Ricky kissing, but then I realised it could add more drama to the story. I hope the girls can enjoy their night in to.**

 **DramaComedySoapRealityFan: Thank you for the review, Brax will be getting released during the ending chapters of this story. I'll be putting Ricky's monthly in soon.**

 **DramaComedySoapRealityFan: Thank you for the review, glad you thought it was a good chapter.**

 **Guest: Thank you for the review, I might save some of the ideas, I shared for the sequel to this story, as I know this story needs to end and I think the next few chapters could tie it up.**

 **This story is nearing the end now; only a few chapters left, will there be a happy ending in store for Kyle and Ricky?**

* * *

Darkness. 

Chapter 18.

Ricky woke up early and for once, it wasn't even her baby that had awoken her, the flutter in her tummy told her it was excitement at seeing her friends. She made her way over to the cot, where her little boy was sleeping, before her mind went back to what she needed to do.

 _Get Case next door._

 _Go to Yabbie Creek._

 _Shower._

 _Pick dress, shoes and do hair and make up._

"Ricky's on a mission " She thought to herself, moving away from the cot, just as the boy began to cry. She turned back to his cot and picked him up, putting him on her hip as she walked to the kitchen, preparing to make Case his breakfast.

"What do you want mate?" She asked. _"_ How about toast?" She added, bending down to see if there was bread in the draw. She picked up two slices of white toast and put them in the toaster on a low heat. Then, she put baby Casey in his highchair before getting his plastic plate out and turning just to see the toast popping up. Seeing it wasn't too burnt, Case wouldn't eat it if it was, unlike his dad, Brax loved a burnt crust, she lightly buttered it and put jam on it, before cutting it in to squares, before putting it on the plate. Baby Casey squashed the toast in his hand. After seeing that he'd ate his breakfast or rather squashed it in his hand, she picked him up out of his highchair and headed to the bathroom, filling the tub with water and checked the temperature with her hand, and placed her son in. She wet a sponge and gently washed his body, laughing as he made noises with his plastic duck. She lifted him out and wrapped him in a towel, carrying him to her bedroom and she lay him on the bed, getting a nappy and clothes out of the draw. She dried him and blew a raspberry on to his stomach, listening as he started to laugh. She put on the nappy before putting the clothes on him. She lifted him up, and walked to the living room, before grabbing Case's changing bag, opening it, checking she had what he needed: food, bottles, nappies. "You ready to see Uncle Kyle Case?"

The child gurgled back at her and she kissed his forehead, before leaving her flat, but not bothering to lock it up.

When she walked in to next door, she was surprised to see that Kyle was only just emerging from his bedroom. "Have you forgotten, you were meant to be minding Casey?"

Kyle shook his head. "It was a late one at Angelo's"

"He's had his breakfast. " Said Ricky.

Kyle nodded, taking his nephew out of his mothers arms. "What have you got to do?"

"Go to Yabbie Creek, wash hair, make cakes"

Kyle burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked, trying to look stern but a smirk was on her face.

"I remember when you tried to make Case's 1st birthday cake, you made a mess"

Ricky threw him a look. "I'm not a natural cook"

Kyle kissed her on her cheek. "Enjoy tonight. "

Ricky smiled back. "I will, thanks. Jez mate, you smell of alcohol, go and take a shower"

Kyle mock saluted her. "Yes, boss"

"Say bye to mummy Case" Kyle said, as they stood in the doorway of the house, watching Ricky walk down the corridor, to her car.

Kyle shut the door and walked towards the mat where he put the baby down, and got some of his toys out. Enjoying watching his small body explore as he laughed along at the TV or ran around in his little car, sticking his tounge out in concentration.

* * *

Denny was cleaning the bottom of a boat at the Bait shop, she held a spanner in her hand and could feel something dripping on her face. She looked up to see it was oil. She'd been working on fixing boats all morning, she'd been on her own as Mr Stewart had been on a fishing trip. She was looking forward to tonight.

She heard Mr Stewart return from his trip.

"Enjoy your trip, Mr Stewart?" She asked.

"Aye love. Listen Denise, why don't you go and get ready for tonight?"

Denny looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, you work hard; you deserve a treat "

"Thanks Mr Stewart" Smiled Denny, getting up and putting the spanner back in the tool box before standing up and grabbing her bag from the small storage room, before waving goodbye to Mr Stewart, before heading back to her house. Unlocking the door, she dropped her bag in the hallway and put the TV on, finding a music station, before going to run the shower. Stripping out of her clothes, she stepped in to the shower and washed her hair, before grabbing her towel and leaving the bathroom. She dried herself and put on underwear. She plugged in her hairdryer and dried her hair. Stepping up from the bed, she tightened the towel around her as she looked at her clothes. It was going to be a dress, she knew, she just wasn't sure which one. Her silver wrap dress.

Sitting in front of her mirror, she picked up her brush and began to brush her hair before plaiting her hair at either sides, leaving the rest hung lose. Shen then started on her make up. Grabbing her clutch from her bed, checking she had her phone, lip-gloss, and purse. Adding some perfume, she was ready to go, she left her room, shutting the door behind her, walking down the stairs and grabbing her keys from the side, she opened the door, walking quickly out and locking up behind her, walking to Ricky's.

* * *

Phoebe looked up as she saw Kyle push the stroller through the doors. She noticed his hair was wet, and as he put the breaks on the stroller, he looked up, as he handed baby Casey a toy.

She frowned. "What you doing here?"

Kyle spoke. "I own it, "

"Don't get smart with me. "

"I'm here to tell you, you can go and get ready for tonight, " Kyle told her.

"Thanks Kyle" She said as she put the last glass back and walked back out from behind the counter, pausing to take baby Casey's hand. Then she left the restaraunt, heading home, as she opened the door, she placed her keys down and went to the fridge pouring herself a glass of champagne. She had to shower and find something to wear. She knew it was going to be a skirt of some kind, with boots. Heading in to the shower, the stream of water, ran over her as she shampooed and conditioned, before getting out, grabbing her towel. Heading in to her bedroom, she kept the towel around her waist as she debated what to wear. She looked at the time on her phone: 4: 00, Ricky hadn't given a time to be there; so that gave her a few hours to try to decide what to wear.

For her, it had to be tight, and her favourite item of tight clothing where her skirts and a skimpy top, with a pair of boots and bracelets. Puling on her skirt, she then went for her top and added some bracelets, for her, the hair had to be wilder, the better.

* * *

Arriving back from doing her food shop, Ricky struggled with the plastic bags in her hands, it was a relief when she'd put them down on the kitchen counter. She'd decided to home make tiramisu, and once again grabbed her iPad and loaded up a recipe. She had to make the drink and pour it in to a heat proof jug, adding the coffee, then leaving it to cool. She then broke each sponge finger and dropped them in to four mini martini glasses and she poured the expresso in to them. She gently pressed down, making sure they were soaked. Pulling open her cutlery draw, she grabbed her whisk, and beat her eggs, before setting the bowl aside. She then put the cream cheese in to another bowl, adding some honey, she beat it all with the whisk. She put in the white eggs, and poured it over the sponge fingers until, it was whipped at the top, she put them in the fridge.

She made herself a coffee and a sandwich, the last thing she wanted was to be collapsing, before switching on the TV. Deciding to catch up on some TV she'd missed, she never really had the chance to sit down with Case at home, she felt like she needed two pairs of eyes as baby Casey crawled around her flat, she settled down to watch "Made In Chelsea" After the episode was finished, she dusted her cupcakes, and finished serving her tiramisu.

Walking in to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth, and gurgled her mouth wash. She walked out of the bathroom and decided that even though, she was just relaxing at home, Ricky wanted to make an effort. She headed to her wardrobe and opened it, picking up her dresses, laying them on the bed. She looked at the dresses, she'd put down. There was her mini blue one, her silver one, or her dark green one. She bit her lip, holding each one against her as she looked in the mirror.

You look pretty good in the blue one" A voice said, appearing in the mirror behind her.

Ricky screamed.

"Kyle, you scared me" Ricky said, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"Sorry. "

"Where's Case?"

"Asleep, I put him down after lunch. "

"What did he have?" She asked, nodding as she grabbed her blue dress and made her way in to the bathroom, grabbing her make up. She put the dress on, before tying her dressing gown around her, deciding to make a start on the cupcakes. Loading a recipe up on her iPad, she quickly read it. She had pre - heat the oven at gas mark 4. She searched the cupboards for paper cases. She put the sugar, butter and lime in to a bowl and began mixing it together, until it became creamy, then she added the eggs, she dusted the strawberries with a bit of flour and added them in to the mix. She poured the mixture in to the cases, and allowed them to bake for 20 - 25 minutes. When that was do, she removed them, and allowed them to cool in the tray for 10 minutes, before moving them to a cooling wrack. Next, she had to make the frosting. She beat the butter in the bowl until it was creamy, she added the icing and then stirred, she added the rest of the lime and rum. She spread the frosting over the cupcakes.

"Pasta noodles with rice" Kyle shouted.

"Good, you know I don't like you filling him with rubbish" Ricky shouted back, coming out of the bathroom. "Can you zip me up?" She added, dropping her dressing gown, Kyle nodded as he stepped closer and before pulling the zip up, he ran his fingers down her back, causing her to shiver. Kyle, noticing this, did it again as Ricky bit her lip. "Stop it, mate"

Kyle nodded as he zipped her up, before stepping back and leaving her fiat.

While the cakes were cooling, she went back to her make up, and dabbed some primer on her face, letting that dry, before she got her foundation and applied that, and then dabbed conclear under her eyes, she put mascara on, before choosing a red lippie. Then she had to decide what to do with her hair. Did she wear it up or down? She decided to wear it up and pulled it in to a tight pony before wrapping it around so that it was in a bun. She looked in the mirror, liking the way the dress clung to her, the last time she still had a bit of baby weight on her. Picking up her can of hair lacer she sprayed it so her hair didn't become undone, it would be a nightmare if it did. She headed up the wardrobe and bent down looking for a pair of heels. Grabbing a pair of her black ones, she sat down on the bed as she put them on. Standing up, she surveyed her reflection in the mirror, she looked good and if she looked good, she felt good.

There was a knock on the flat door, as Ricky walked towards it, glancing at the time on her phone; it was still early, she knew that Phoebe wouldn't be here and neither would Denny. She unlocked the door to see an old friend standing opposite her.

"Surprise" The voice said. The figure was wearing a full length red gown, with her hair pilled high in a bun, a matching clutch by her side.

"Bianca" Ricky laughed, throwing her arms around her. "What are you doing here?"

"Heath said you are having a girls night in, I hope you don't mind me gate-crashing" she replied, hugging Ricky back.

"No, not at all, come in" Ricky said, as the two broke apart.

"I heard what happened, Heath told me" Bianca said, in a low voice.

Ricky didn't say anything; just for tonight she wanted to push it to the back of her mind.

"I know how you feel, Ricky. " Bianca told her, filling the silence. Her own experience had been horrific and in similar circumstances to Ricky as well.

"Thanks Bee, but can we not talk about it tonight?" Ricky requested; tonight, she wanted to laugh, smile and have fun.

Bianca nodded, changing subjects. "Where's Case?"

"He's with Kyle. Where's Darcy and Harley?"

"Cheryl. " The older woman answered, putting her bag down on the couch. "Is there anything I can do?"

Ricky shook her head, glancing around the flat quickly. "I think I'm sorted" She finished off just as the door went again. She walked over, opening the door to see Denny standing there in a black dress. "Hey Den"

"Hey Rick" Her friend replied, walking in.

Denny clocked the two wine glasses on the side in the kitchen. "Whose here?"

"Bianca" Ricky answered.

Denny nodded as the door went again. Ricky walked over to it, pulling back the lock.

"Hey Bianca" Denny said.

"Hey Denny" Her former head teacher greeted, it felt strange that she was in her friends flat, having a drink with one of her former students.

"Drink?" Ricky asked, taking a sip of her own drink, while putting on some music.

Denny nodded.

"How's the city?" Denny asked, Bianca was still in the city, despite Heath being in the Bay, but she still saw her husband loads.

"It's good" Bianca answered. "Darcy is doing well at school and Harley is always running around. "

Ricky handed Denny her drink.

The three of them clinked glasses, gulping their liquid.

* * *

Lets get this party started" Said Phoebe, as she entered the flat. She popped the cork on the bottle as she poured. "Hey B," she added.

Bianca acknowledged Phoebe with a smile as she hugged her.

Ricky went over to the fridge and started putting the tirrasumi in to three bowls.

"This tastes different to what we serve in Angelo's, you made this?" Phoebe asked.

Ricky nodded. "I did "

"So, you and Kyle?" Bianca asked, picking up a cupcake and taking a delicate bite out of it.

"Yep, " Ricky answered, rolling her eyes, it had seemed Heath had filled his wife in on everything involving her.

Denny almost spluttered on her drink, with Ricky risking a glance at Phoebe, who managed a smile for her friend.

"If you love him, you love him" Phoebe said wisely.

"Thanks Pheebs" Ricky said gratefully.

"What about Brax?" Bianca asked, curious.

"Do you mind if we don't?" Ricky replied, picking up her glass and then reaching for a cupcake. She took the wrapper off and bit in to it, it tasted sweet and sugary.

Bianca nodded at her, deciding to leave it for another day.

"I love you, guys" Said Ricky, feeling tispy as she hugged her mates.

"We love you too, Rick" All three women replied as they all chinked glasses with one another and then Ricky had an idea. Standing up, she headed over to the shelves, searching for her camera. She unzipped her bag and clicked her camera on, scanning quickly through the photos of Brax, it hurt to look at him.

"Do we have to?" Phoebe moaned; pouting.

"Yes!" Ricky laughed.

Setting her camera on her stand, so it would automatically take the picture, the four girls got together, their arms around each other as they all pouted at the camera.

"True photographer, aren't ya?" Bianca teased.

A photographer is never fully equipped without her stand, " Ricky bantered back, collapsing the legs of the stand and putting it away, she didn't want baby Casey falling over it.

After the photo had been took, Denny, Phoebe left as they both had work the next morning, Ricky promising to give them all a picture when she had them developed.

Bianca, who was staying with Heath, Kyle and Casey, next door, left and Ricky locked the door behind her.

Removing her make up and putting on a pair of shorts and a tee, the mum got in to bed, happy that the night had gone well, life was good, she was no longer stuck in her painful past. Turning on her side, she got comfortable as her eyes drifted shut, as she thought about going for a surf tomorrow, the water always calmed her however she was feeling.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, sorry for the long length, I guess I felt like the story needed it as I hadn't updated in a while.**

 **Next chapter: Kyle assumes his girlfriend is hungover when she snaps at him, but is there something more going on? I already have the chapter written, so I'll try not to keep you guys waiting for it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to FrankElza who looked this over for me.**

 **Chapter is rated T for the chapter content, refers to abortion, please don't feel like you have to read, if that upsets you.**

 **Braxtonboyzz123: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you thought it was a great chapter, I do like Kyle and Ricky together, I just find Kyle a bit of a hard character to write, I'm glad the girls sorted everything out as well. I'm glad you've been reading.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review and for checking the chapter over, your welcome for the mention. I enjoyed writing the scene where the girls had their night out. I enjoyed writing the scene where Alf talked to Denny, I just wasn't sure whether he'd call her "Denise" or "Denny" so I went with "Denise" to be on the safe side.**

* * *

Darkness. 

Chapter 19. 

A pain shot through Ricky's head as she stared in to consciousness. She blinked, looking around the small flat as her eyes adjusted to the son that was srtreamiung through the blinds and she sat up with a wince, before getting out of bed and walking over to the kitchen where she got a glass and turned on the tap, before turning it off and taking a sip before feeling bile rise up in her throat and rushing to the bathroom, where she got to her knees just as she vomited in to the bowl. After she was sure her stomach was empty, she slowly raised herself to her knees, before pulling herself up and walking back to the kitchen, where she countinued to take sips of her water. Grabbing her dressing gown, she tied it around herself, before heading next door.

"You look rough. "Kyle said, as he took in his girlfriend's pale skin, bags under her eyes as she stood in the doorway of the house.

"Shut up, Kyle " Ricky said as she moved to the couch and sat down, wincing in pain, which Kyle failed to notice. "Where's Case?"

"I'm just about to give him his breakfast unless you want to?" Kyle said as he strapped baby Casey in to the high chair.

Ricky nodded and stood up, heading to the kitchen where baby Casey was strapped in to a high chair. Banging a spoon on the table. Too loudly, for his mothers banging headache. "Stop, that please, Case." Ricky said.

But not understanding his mother, the 1 year old, continued to bang.

"I said stop!" Ricky shouted.

Startled by his mothers loud, voice, baby Casey screwed up his face and began to cry.

Kyle took the baby out of the chair, shooting Ricky a look, "You've never raised your voice at him before"

"He needs to learn. " Ricky said.

"He's a baby, Ricky!" Kyle told her, disappointed in her.

Ricky just shrugged her shoulders at him, and left the house as Kyle stared after her. _"This isn't like Ricky, there's something wrong"_

Calling Heath for advice, his brother arrived after a surf.

"What's wrong, Kylie?" Heath asked, propping his board up against the wall.

"It's Ricky. " Kyle informed him.

"What have you said?" Heath asked.

"I asked her if she had a good night, and if she wanted to give Case his breakfast and then she shouted at him, when he started banging his spoon "

"She's never shouted at Case before" Heath said, frowning.

"Exactly. "

"I'll go and see if I can find her. " Heath said.

Kyle nodded, before looking down at the baby before cuddling him close.

Ricky was in her flat, in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet seat. She stared at her underwear, where there was blood. She felt faint as memories filled her.

 _Ricky's Memory. _

_It was the second day since her abortion, and she hadn't stopped crying, crying for her_ _loss. She's been lying on the couch since Heath brought her home, crying for her loss, her hand on her now empty stomach as she continued to feel cramps._

 _Every cramp, reminded her of what she'd lost. The feeling of being sick, sanitry pads, it was all to stop her from loosing more blood. But even though she knew the blood would stop, the pain that she had killed her child, after what had happened, would stay with her forever._

 _A baby was clear in her mind, stretching it's tiny hands out of her in their desperation for her to save them from this horrible fate._

 _End of Ricky's memory._

"I'm sorry" She whispered. "I'm so sorry" It hadn't been the baby's fault, it had been born out of... that. She's killed Casey's half brother or sister. She didn't find out the gender as she knew that could have potentially swayed her to keep the baby.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she sat on the cold hard floor.

Burying her face in her hands, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stared in to the mirror; she looked gaunt, as another cramp passed her, she held on to the edge of the sink as she waited for it to pass. Once it had, she decided to run herself a bath to see if that could soothe the pain she was feeling. Watching the water fill, she undid her dressing gown, letting it fall to the floor and turned off the tap, lowering herself in to the water as she watched blood drop in to the water. She lay back as she massaged her stomach, hoping to relieve herself of some of the pain.

Wrapping her hair in a towel and her body in one, she unlocked the door and headed in to the bedroom, sitting down on the bed, while she dried herself.

Heath had, had no luck finding Ricky. He'd tried the water, Angelo's some of the places she'd usually be on a weekend, but she wasn't there. There was only one place left to look and that was her flat. He knocked on the door, but received no answer. Usually, he'd just walk in, but after what Kyle told him, he didn't know what mood she'd be in.

"Ricky?" He said as he knocked on the glass.

"Go away Heath. " Ricky called, walking out of her bedroom.

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you. " Heath continued to call through the glass.

"It's nothing. " Ricky called back.

"Must have been something for you to shout at Case"

"Great. " Ricky rolled her eyes. "You know "

"Yes I do. "

There was silence for a few minutes before Heath heard the door unlocking and Ricky come out, looking teary - eyed.

"I'm bleeding. " She whispered as she eventually let him in.

Heath looked confused.

"You wouldn't understand"

"Try me" Heath told her.

"I'm on my... "

"Your woman time." Heath knew that Bianca liked to be left alone when she was on hers.

Ricky nodded. "It's my first since my abortion. "

"Rick. " Heath said sympathetically.

"I killed a baby." Ricky said, her voice holding emotion. "My baby. I'm a horrible person"

"You did what you had to do. " Heath said.

"I could have had it"

"And be faced with what Tank did to you every time you looked at it?" Heath replied, knowing that if Bianca had found out she was pregnant following her assault, he would have supported her. Heath didn't think Tank would have supported Ricky.

"It's too late." Ricky rubbed her eyes with a tissue.

Heath frowned lightly at her, wondering what she was on about. "I felt it kick."

"It'll get easier " Heath said.

"How do you know?" Ricky questioned.

"Because of Rocco " Heath replied.

"I'm sorry Heath" Ricky said, she hadn't known Rocco, but she had knew from Brax what a lovely little boy he was; always laughing, always smiling.

Heath shook his head. "Even though they aren't here anymore, they are in here" Heath put his hand over his heart.

"When did you Braxton's get soppy?" Ricky asked.

Instead of answering, Heath wrapped his arm around Ricky, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

Ricky pulled out of the embrace. "I should apologise"

"Kyle will understand, he and Pheebs know what it's like."

"In a way we all do. " Ricky said.

Heath nodded. "Come on"

Ricky nodded as she followed Heath and on the door to the house.

Kyle turned to face her. "Come in, "

Ricky offered him a small smile as she walked in.

"What was all that earlier?" Kyle asked.

"I'm bleeding." Ricky said in a quiet voice, knowing it wasn't easy for him either, Phoebe's miscarriage had seen her lose some blood as well.

"Oh. "

"Sorry Kyle"

"It's fine, they weren't even born"

"But they were still babies"

"As was yours"

"Yeah. " She said, silently praying Tank would never find out, she couldn't deal with that if he did.

"Do you want me to take him again? "Kyle asked.

"It's ok. " Ricky told him. She walked over to the rug where baby Casey was playing with some of his toys. She picked him up and held him. "Sorry about before mate"

Baby Casey looked at her and let out a trump.

"Casey" Ricky laughed.

"He breaks wind like his father."

"Didn't need that image, mate"

"You lived with him. " Kyle bantered back.

"Yeah" Ricky said, quietly, before thinking about what he'd said. "Why don't we move in together?"

"Are you sure?" He asked, he didn't want to push her in to anything, that she didn't want to do.

"It makes sense" Ricky replied, bouncing baby Casey in her arms.

"I wouldn't do that, not unless you want vomit over you " Kyle said, he loved his nephew, but didn't like it when the little man vomited over him.

Ricky held her son in her arms as her friend walked in. "Can I have a hold?"

"Sure" Ricky replied, holding Casey out to his aunt.

Bianca took Casey in to her arms. "Is he speaking yet?" Bianca asked.

"He's a Braxton" Ricky replied, hissing. "You know they don't say much"

Bianca moved to the couch, baby Casey now on her lap. "What was that?"

"What?"

"That " Bianca gestured to her friends dressing gown, where there was a small patch of blood.

Ricky ran from the house, a concerned Bianca followed her, placing Casey in his cot, where he enjoyed standing up.

Bianca knocked on the door. "If you need to talk about anything, I'm here"

Ricky didn't answer, the pain was only serving as a reminder of what she'd done.

"Hey" Bianca said suddenly. "Why don't we go and get a coffee tomorrow?"

Unlocking the bathroom door, Ricky headed to the kitchen and searched for her water bottle. She filled it and lay on the couch, a stark reminder of how she was when she'd had the procedure.

Bianca sighed, returning next door. Kyle and Heath both looked up.

"How is she?" Heath asked.

"Not good" Bianca sighed, wishing there was something she could do to support her.

"Maybe now isn't the time to move in with her"

"I think she needs time" Bianca replied as she made a drink. "I'm off to bed" She added.

"Love you babe" Heath told her.

"I love you too" Bianca replied, heading in to the bedroom, she sat on the bed and after texting Cheryl to see how the kids were, she looked in her purse at the picture of Rocco and smiled, he wasn't too far from her thoughts.

* * *

 **Next chapter: A fight at the prison, between Brax and Tank leads to a secret Ricky was desperate to keep hidden to be revealed, how will she cope when she realises who was behind it?**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so sorry this has taken me a while, I lost motivation for it, but with the story soon wrapping up, I hope to keep updates regular for a while.**

 **FrankElza: Thank you for the review and for looking this over. She must be hurting. I'm glad she had the support as well.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed reading the chapter. I enjoyed writing each section on the girls getting ready.**

 **fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review. I felt that Phoebe needed to forgive her "so easily" after what she said about Ricky playing the victim a few chapters back.**

 **Fanfiction. 79: Thank you for the review. Ricky making a move on Kyle was something I never thought I'd make her do, but I quite enjoyed the little kiss they shared on the show. In fact, this story was inspired by the scene as well as a YouTube video tilted "Kyle and Ricky - Right Here" It got me thinking "Would Kyle support her if the unthinkable happened to her?" Therefore, this story was born.**

* * *

Darkness. 

Chapter 20. 

"Bee, can you mind Casey, this morning?" Ricky questioned her friend as they stood in line at the diner, waiting for Irene to serve them their coffees, she's holding Casey in her arms, entertaining him with a toy. He's enjoying dropping it and laughing.

"Sorry, Rick, Heath and I are going to visit Rocco's grave, " Bianca replied, moving along the counter.

"Oh, " Ricky said.

"What about Kyle?" Bianca suggested.

"He's with a supplier, " Ricky replied, a supplier and baby didn't really mix. She remembered the last time he'd taken him to a supplier, it had been while she was on a shoot, photographing houses in Mangrove, Kyle had been sitting on the sofa, looking worn out when she'd returned and she'd guessed his meeting hadn't gone well.

"Phoebe?" Bianca suggested.

"I don't know" Ricky replies, still feeling uneasy.

"Why?"

"Because. Of Kyle. I expected her to put up a fight, they were childhood friends. "

"Like you and Brax"

Ricky nodded, Brax had been a friend to her when they were younger, but that had later progressed to love, a love in which they'd created a baby with.

"Put it this way, " Bianca said, pulling Ricky from her thoughts about Brax. "I wouldn't be happy if you and Heath began a relationship, "

"Heath's like a brother to me, " Ricky replied, it wouldn't be right to sleep with her brother.

"Two flat whites, " Irene said, putting them on the counter.

"Thanks, Irene. " Said Ricky, picking them up and walking to the table Bianca had chosen, by the window and handing her, her coffee.

Phoebe walked in to the diner with Ash, their arms around each other. It was Bianca who first spotted Phoebe.

"Pheebs" Bianca called.

Phoebe let go of Ash and walked over.

"Rick's got something she wants to say to you" Bianca smiled.

"You have?" Phoebe questioned, her eyebrows, creasing in confusion.

"Yeah," Ricky stood up, handing Casey to Bianca, walking out of the diner and on to the beach, a confused Phoebe following her. Ricky sat on the wall.

"What's this about?" Phoboe asked, but something inside her told she knew what Ricky was going to say.

"Kyle" Ricky eventually said.

"I'm happy with Ash, I don't want him back" Phoebe said.

"I know, but" Ricky started.

"You feel guilty?" Phoebe guessed, joining her on the wall.

"Yep," Ricky whispered.

"You don't go sneaking behind with your friends boyfriend Rick" Phoebe told her.

"I know " Ricky nodded.

"We we're split though," Phoebe said. "But it still wasn't easy, seeing you two together "

Ricky was quiet as Phoebe continued to talk. Until Ricky looked at her watch. "I have to go, "

"Where?" Phoebe called.

"Brax sent me a visiting order" She called back, starting to head back towards her flat. She'd just have to take baby Casey with her.

It didn't take long to reach the prison. She parked up and got out, opening the back door.

"Come on, little man, " She said, unbuckling him, from his seat. She joined the queue, waiting to be searched, baby Casey on her hip. She didn't bother with his pram, just took his changing bag and put it on her shoulder, locking the doors and waiting.

She told the guard her name and allowed herself and her son to be searched.

The guards were satisfied and she made her way over.

"Hey, " Brax greeted her.

"Hey, " She replied, handing baby Casey to his dad.

"Has he said anything yet?" Brax asked.

"Not yet, "

She spotted a familiar face with Tank and couldn't believe what she was doing here.

"Rick, are you, ok?" Brax asked, reaching out to hold her hand, until a guard spoke:

"No touching "

"Sure" She replied, as Brax withdrew his hand, her hand felt cold, but she wasn't looking at him, she was staring at Tank who had a smirk on his face which turned to like a scowl as he took in what Evie was telling him as soon he was shouting and coming over to where she was sat.

"I wonder what that was about, " Ricky mused, but she soon found out as Tank walked over her.

"How could you?" He asked her.

Ricky swallowed and turned to face him.

"Don't touch her, " Brax snapped, protective side of his son's mum coming out.

"I want answers" Tank snapped.

"Answers about what?" Brax was curious to know.

"Ricky, I'm sorry" Evie said. "He deserved to know"

"It wasn't your place to tell him, " Ricky said, realising what was going on. "How did you know?"

"Denny told me" Evie replied, and Ricky felt a pang of hurt, realising a friend had betrayed her, just as she's betrayed Phoebe. Evie hands her, what looks like a newspaper cutting and Ricky unfolds it.

 _Mother Attacked On Night Out. _

_"A woman named as Erica Sharpe, has been attacked by an unknown man this evening. It's been believed she was out with her friends, when the attack took place. He held her down as she tried to fight him off. When it was over, he left her lying on the floor as he made his escape. "_

Ricky shuts her eyes as she feels the familiar raise of tears in them. Brax takes the paper, reading on.

 _"She was found by a member of her family, the next morning, "_

"Who?"

"Kyle, " She whispers, her voice choked up with emotion.

 _"She's said to be at home, surrounded by her loved ones "_

 _"On examination at the hospital, she was found to be expecting"_

 _"After talking it over, she decided to terminate the pregnancy "_

Her face is white, as she realises this is dated, just a day or two after her attack. She looks at Tank and wonders if he feels any remorse for what he's done to her. Judging by the cocky grin on his face, he hasn't. Brax resists the urge to punch him. He's done it before. Knowing what he's thinking, Ricky speaks. "Brax, leave it"

Brax scowls.

"That was my kid" Tank says.

"No. " Ricky shook her head. "It was my baby," In her opinion, men who did that, weren't allowed to be fathers.

"Excuse me, Brax" Ricky says, holding her arms out for their son.

"What's wrong?" Brax asked, handing him over.

"There's something I have to do," Ricky said, leaving, and getting back in to her car.

Phoebe's on the beach, coming out of the water, Ricky assumes she's been for a swim, as she can't surf.

Phoebe" She called. Phoebe lay down on her towel, drying off after her swim.

Phoebe looks surprised to see Ricky. "What's up?" She asks.

Ricky sits Casey on the sand before sitting down herself. "About earlier, I'm sorry "

"Does Brax know?" Phoebe asks.

Ricky shakes her head as Phoebe speaks. "He's not going to be happy, "

"I know, " She says as she stands and picks up Casey and starts walking back.

"Ricky" Phoebe calls and Ricky pauses before slowly turning back around

I forgive you, "

Ricky offers Phoebe a small smile as she heads off the beach.

Meanwhile, hand in hand, Bianca and Heath walked to the cemetery. Heath felt Bianca squeeze his hand a little tighter as they reached their son's stone.

Heath crouches down. "Hey mate" He pulls Bianca beside him, she rests her head on her husband's shoulder, before putting down a small blue teddy, it's a tradition she does, everytime she visits, it makes her feel as if he's not alone.

"Casey will be keeping an eye on him, " Bianca speaks.

Heath is surprised but warmed at his wife's words, she hadn't attended Casey's funeral as she was busy but she had sent Brax a message on how sorry she was, and had sent a wreath. Heath had returned to the city a few days later and sobbed on his wife's shoulder. They leave the cemetery as Heath's phone rings, he takes it out of his pocket and glances at the ID screen.

"It's Darcy"

"I'll leave you too it, " She says as she walks out of the cemetery. She spots Ricky.

"Hey"

"Hey Bee"

"How was seeing Rocco?" Ricky asks.

Bianca's silent. "I wish he was still here"

"Oh, Bee" Ricky said sympathically.

"He and Case could have played together"

Ricky nods as Heath comes out from the cemetery.

"Hey Rick"

"Hey Heath" Ricky turns the pram and walks off, heading towards her flat. She gets her keys out and wheels the pram inside before shutting the door and unstrapping baby Casey and putting him on the rug, she sits beside him and grabs her camera and switches it on.

"Casey, look at mummy" She asks.

As her babies face, zooms in to the lense of the camera, she clicks it and studies the picture on screen, he's sticking his tongue out.

"My cheeky monkey, " She says, thinking to herself to send a picture to Brax the next time she sees him, she flicks through her photo's, most of them are of Brax, on the beach, holding his board, others include his arms around her. Continuing to click through them, she comes across one where she's lying in a hospital bed, Casey wrapped in a blanket, lying on her chest. She smiles at the picture, he's growing up, at a year old, but he'd forever be her baby. She places him in his car and watches him as she stands and heads to the kitchen, flicking on the kettle and grabbing a mug she pours herself a coffee. When she's made it, she curls up in front of the TV and puts the mug on the table.

Watching Casey run around in his car, which had been a gift from Heath, she smiles and takes him out, ignoring his kicking, puts him on her chest as she had many nights when Brax was inside, she waited until he was asleep and lifted him up before lowering him in to his cot and putting his teddy beside him, before kissing his forehead and then walked to her bed, putting in her pjs and getting inside the bed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Next chapter: Ricky spends the day with her little boy.**


End file.
